Just Because of a Glitch
by madamwolf
Summary: Carson's a ghost in Atlantis, or so he thinks. No one knows he's there and he dosen't know how much longer he can last. And now what happens when a certain clone comes? No slash, strong friendship, slight emotional whump.
1. Watching From the Sidelines

**AN:** So, I saw a rerun of 'Sunday' a little while ago and found myself crying all over again. I thought I was over it, apparently not. I miss my Carson and I wish he was back! A clone is great and all (better then nothing, and don't get me wrong I love the clone), but it's not _really_ him you know? So thus this story was born.

**Disclaimer:**Haha… ha… yeah if I owned SGA Carson would be alive and well (and with me) and the show would not be getting cancelled. So, yeah, don't own it, never will.

**Spoilers:**There will be spoilers scattered all throughout this fic, I can't tell you exactly what episodes will be spoiled for sure except for a few and they are Sunday, Kindred Parts One and Two and Misbegotten.

Watching from the Sidelines

Carson watched, he had been watching for months… it felt like years, but so far he was unable to do a thing about it. He watched his funeral, the pain and sadness that scattered all throughout Atlantis for quite some time and he had to say he was flattered everyone liked him so much. But he wanted to intercept and talk to his friends, hell his family, so many times, tell them he was still here he wasn't dead.

That wasn't true though, he knew it by now. He was indeed dead, but he didn't go up to the next life or ascend or anything. He hung around, he didn't know why and he didn't get very far in figuring it out. Eventually he just gave up and accepted, after his initial acceptance he made it a habit of his to haunt the infirmary, it made sense. He helped every now and then, he eventually found out he could touch things, but not alter them, it was like everything weighed ten thousand pounds. He wished he could write things down or do something, maybe go find Rodney and make him figure out how to make him… not as ghost-ish anymore. But alas those kind of things were out of the question.

He did however learn that he could guide people, he supposed that would be the word to use, he helped Keller during surgery a few times. He helped the more inexperienced nurses stick their patients with the needles so they could find the vein on the first try. Small things like that. He wished he could do more, but all he could really do was watch and it was driving him crazy. There was, of course, enough drama in this place to keep him occupied, but walking around like this could only keep him busy for so long.

But things were getting more interesting, not in a good or funny way though, things were happening that he wished he could be around and helping for, but alas he couldn't. He was watching the Stargate from the balcony that overlooked the gate room, leaning heavily on the rail. He was waiting for his friends to return hopefully with Teyla alive and well, he didn't see her get captured but he knew what happened. He only accompanied them on three missions by following them in the jumper since his death, but he always came back, terrified of what would happen if he got stuck on some strange planet and they never came back so he could hitch a ride.

When he saw the 'gate light up he perked up from his slouched position. It wasn't until a couple minutes later he saw that Teyla was not with them, she wasn't hard to miss. He sighed and lowered his head, wishing he could do something to help, but when he glanced back up he did see them with someone who caught his attention and almost made him forget about Teyla, but that wasn't possible, the thought of where she was and what was happening to her constantly lingered in the back of his mind.

He followed the team in the observation room and with them stared down at the figure below them. He found that he was looking down at well… himself. He couldn't believe his eyes, he was ready to have a stroke but you can't really have a stroke if you're already dead, could you?

"It's just weird." Ronon said being the first one to speak for quite some time.

Carson scoffed, though no one could hear him. "You're tellin' me." With that he melted through the floor of the observation deck and down to the observation room below them. He found being a disembodied spirit had some up sides, he no longer had to worry about doors or Hazmat suits.

He walked over to the fraud and stared him in the face with confusion.

"I'm sorry about all this, Doctor." Keller said.

"He's not a Doctor." Carson mumbled.

"It's a'right." The impersonator said with a friendly smile. "I realize there's protocol when dealin' with someone who's been in prison for a long time. In fact, I wrote it."

"No, ya didn't." Carson whined wishing someone could hear him. "I did." With that he reappeared back in the observation deck with his friends, he just had to go down there and see it for himself once more for the millionth time. Over the past half hour or so he found he couldn't stay in one place for more then a minute. "Ya don't believe any o' this, do ya?"

He question was answered with silence.

He moaned and ran a hand through his hair in desperation, he was a little startled when John spoke and he jumped. He realized it was silly for someone in his position to be jumpy, but he couldn't help it. They must have been having a conversation while he was in the observation room; it seemed they were continuing with something.

"You're sure he's not a replicator?"

"The scans would have picked it up right away." Rodney replied just as baffled as John seemed.

"Then who the hell is he?" John persisted.

"I don't know I'm just as freaked out about this as you are."

"You don't really think it's him do you?" John asked quietly.

"No."

"Good," Carson said pacing behind them.

"Well I mean, maybe." The scientist finished.

Carson raised his brow and stomped over to him. "What's that now?"

"Look," Rodney began to explain and Carson crossed his arms, he was very interested in hearing what reasons his supposed friend had for believing the man down there could possibly be him. "So we've ruled out advanced robotics. That still leaves us a half a dozen other explanations."

"Like?" Ronon asked taking the words, or word, right out of Carson's mouth.

"Well, like alternate timeline, parallel universe, cloning… you know, take your pick."

John huffed. "Just another day in outer space."

Carson was first to notice the door open and Jennifer enter, her Hazmat helmet removed and she looked grim. That was never a good sign. "Well?" He asked, knowing full well she couldn't hear him, but it satisfied him to hear it.

"Well, we've completed the preliminary exam." Carson grinned slightly, it almost sounded like she had answered him.

"And?" Rodney asked.

"Every test we've run confirms it, that man down there is Doctor Carson Beckett."

Carson shook his head. "But it's not!" He stuttered and turned to face John; he hadn't remembered being so desperate for someone to hear him since this had first happened to him. "C'mon John, ya cannae believe this, I'm right here, in front o' your bloody face!"

They all remained silent for a few good seconds, glancing down at the man, who Carson still fully believed could not be him and then back at Keller. She seemed to not believe it herself if she wasn't looking at the test results in her hands.

That's when Carson decided that he would have to see for himself. Walking over so he could look over her shoulder and at the clip board he stared for a few good minutes, biting his tongue. When he was finished reading the paper several times his jaw went slack and he staggered backwards into the wall. He was thankful he could lean on things, if he couldn't he just knew he would collapse on the ground.

There had to of been something wrong, a test must have been wrong, something must have gotten mixed up… a machine must have been broken… But he knew none of that was possible, not for everything they did, all the tests they ran, he supervised and watched every one of them, and nothing went wrong. He didn't want to believe it, but it was confirmed, he saw it with his own eyes. That man standing below him in the scrubs, who had been in jail for almost two years… was him.

* * *

I feed off reviews... so gimmie. Besides the more reviews the more I update.


	2. Told You He Wasn't Me

**AN:**I was eating fruit loops while writing this chapter and my mind couldn't help but wander over to A Dogs Breakfast, ya know, when he's separating the different colored fruit loops in bowls? I had to take like a five minute break just to get my head back in the game. But anyway, thanks for the reviews I got for the first chap, I know it wasn't all that impressive but all my first chapters are like that, very short. I dunno why. This one I hope is better, enjoy and for the disclaimer consult chapter one.

Told You He Wasn't Me

Rodney sat in his lab with his feet propped up on a table and his laptop resting on his legs. His hands were positioned on the keys to be typing but he wasn't moving, he was just staring off past the monitor and into space. There was too much on his mind right now to be doing any productive work, no matter how hard he tried to focus he found that even he couldn't get very far without drifting back to Carson.

Anyone would be distracted, but he never considered himself to be like anybody else. He should be able to push past this for now at least and get some work done, he was always able to get by things and turn his full attention to his work. But not now it would seem, things were too hectic and just plain unbelivable. He just came back from being with Carson, and breaking the news to him about the other Carson who had died, that they weren't actually looking for him, the look on his friends face was enough to make him cringe. Afterward he had gone over to Keller's lab and found out some most disturbing news. He was a clone, all the hope he had was destroyed in that one moment. He was a fake... he wasn't his best friend. But then agan... he was. He was a clone meaning he was made from Carson's DNA. He had all of Carson's memories and his thought process, his accent, hell he even smelled like Carson, no matter how creepy that sounded. He was Carson… only not.

Grunting he closed his laptop in disgust, he could have hit himself. He was being so selfish about this, he was so preoccupied about how he was taking all this he never thought about Carson. Sure he wasn't the original but he still felt that friendship between them and he felt as though he could be doing something more productive for him. He should be helping him out through all this, not hiding out in his lab trying to get work done that he wasn't really getting done.

Getting up from the chair he took his laptop and put it down on the table. He needed to get out and take a walk, find Carson and take him to Jennifer's lab to show him the results, he knew there was no way he would accept them unless he saw it for himself. He told this to Jennifer and she quickly sent him away, telling him if he came back with Carson to do so in about an hour, she wanted to run just a couple more tests, even though the ones she had were pretty rock solid.

Walking out into the hallway he moved his arms around restlessly as he made his way down to the infirmary. He was probably in there, he was still under observation and Rodney was well aware how well he was being guarded. He didn't necessarily like the constant guard around him, Carson wasn't a danger, people were just paranoid. Though he knew well his personal feelings were probably affecting his judgment but still, he didn't like it.

He walked into the infirmary and immediately saw the Scot walking out from the bathroom he was now in civillian clothes rather then the scrubs he was wearing. It looked like he had just changed for he was still adjusting them slightly around the collar and he chucked the old scrubs down on the bed as Rodney approached him. If he didn't know better he would have thought everything was normal but then he caught sight of the guards and cringed inwardly.

"Hey Carson," he voiced a little stiffly getting the doctor's attention.

He smiled upon seeing Rodney and walked over. "What d'ya think?" He asked showing him his new garb.

Rodney chuckled it was all so causal and nice to have him back, he hated the fact that he had to bring him down to Keller to ruin all his reunion with everyone. But then again, that may have been ruined when Rodney broke the news that there was another Carson Beckett.

"Looks good." Was all he could bring himself to say.

"Well I got ta tell you, it's better then that prison uniform, and the scrubs weren't all that better." He smiled again, he seemed so happy; Rodney didn't want to destroy it.

"Yeah, um, Carson?" he said taking his arm and leading him over the bed to sit down, he followed and sat down beside him. "There's something I have to tell you." He said hesitantly.

"Go on."

"You remember when I told you that there was another Carson Beckett?"

His shoulders slumped and he looked down to his hands. "Aye." He mumbled.

"Well we figured out how that was possible." Carson looked up with fear evident in his eyes, he must have known something was coming. "And well… according to Jennifer… you're a clone."

Carson stared at him for a good minute until he snapped out of his trance and looked down. He slid off the bed, having to steady himself for a moment on his shaky legs and began pacing a little. "But, but how is that possible? I – I have memories of growin' up in Scotland, of goin' ta school, of mum an' me brothers an' sisters, the farms the hills…" Rodney would have made fun of him for the farm comment if their situation hadn't been so awful. "How can I be a clone if I remember all that? ... Tell me Rodney!"

But he didn't have the answer. "Do you want to see the results?" He asked quietly, that was all he could think of to say.

"Ya bloody well better believe I wanna see the results!" He cried, his Scottish brogue getting all the more thicker. As Rodney got up, he clapped a hand on Carson's shoulder and lead him down to the lab. Not that he didn't already know how to get there, but having a friend escort him was comforting.

The walk wasn't a long one, but it was long enough for Carson to cool down and think rationally again. "Sorry." He said as they approached the door to the lab.

"For what?" Rodney asked giving the guards who followed them a sideways glance.

"Loosin' my temper an' all…"

Rodney actually gave a chuckle. "I actually think you reacted quite appropriately, I probably would have been much worse."

"Well o' course you would of." He grinned faintly as he opened the door, however the second they stepped foot into the lab the smile faded, he walked directly over to Keller and sighed. "So, let's see those results then, shall we?"

She gave him a sympathetic smile as she bought up the results on her computer. "I knew you would want to see the results for yourself." She said sadly.

He studied the computer. "An' you're sure it's from my sample?" He asked still not quite believing what he was seeing.

"I ran the tests myself twice," she explained. "There's no mistake… I'm sorry."

"Just…" Rodney began but couldn't find the words so he patted Jennifer's arm and walked over to Carson. "It doesn't matter." He said quietly and harshly to his distraught friend.

Carson looked to him and then back at the computer screen. "Well, that's easy for you ta say, but you're not the one who just found out he was made in a test tube."

"As far as I'm concerned," Rodney began forcefully. "One of the best friends I ever had just came back from the dead! I'm not gonna quibble over a couple of telomeres!"

"Well thank ya kindly for that, but it still doesn't change the fact I'm not the real Carson Beckett."

"No, no you're not." Carson looked at him oddly and almost looked hurt. But being Rodney now that he was on a thought path he wasn't about to stop and explain himself fully. "Because the real Carson Beckett wouldn't be standing here feeling sorry for himself. He'd be figuring out how to help us!"

"I'm willin' ta do whatever I can, Rodney, but I'm not sure my help would be wanted!"

Rodney looked momentarily dumbfounded. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Carson sighed and glanced over at the guard standing by the door with a gun held securely in his arms. Rodney noticed his, he didn't know the man had followed him this far, he thought it was just while he was alone but apparently not.

The scientist sighed and grabbed Carson's arm to lead him out of the lab, he didn't seem to want to stop staring at the results though, but he left none the less. When they reached the guard Rodney gave an annoyed smile and took in a deep breath before he began to talk. Carson was about to stop him but then thought better of it, might as well let Rodney get his ranting out.

"Don't you have anything better to do then follow us around all the time?" He asked simply, Carson was surprised he was expecting something a little more lengthy.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, my orders are to guard him."

Rodney shrugged exasperatedly. "Yeah, and now I'm, and I quote, guarding him. You can leave, I'm sorry if I find your presence here to be a tad unnerving. How's about I be your shadow for the next few days with a gun pointed at your back and see how you take it?"

"I'm afraid I can't go against my orders." The man said not wavering in the slightest.

Rodney grunted and once again took Carson's arm and did all but drag him out of the room. "Thank you, Jennifer!" He called over his shoulder just before they were out of earshot.

As they walked down the hall they heard the sound of the armed man's footsteps behind him. They tried their best to ignore them but they found that it was getting a little annoying. The two stepped through the infirmary doors and Rodney sat Carson down on one of the beds, he held his shoulders in his hands and stared at him.

"What exactly do you know that could help us?" He asked.

He sighed. "Well I know the entire layout o' four research facilities on different planets, maybe more, Michael moved around a lot, he always wanted to stay ahead o' the Wraith."

Rodney nodded and smiled. "Great, great, good, um, wha - what about the 'gate addresses?"

He gave a shake of his head. "Sorry, I dunno. He had me blindfolded the entire time. But I did see one dialed by one o' Michael's mercenaries, they forgot ta blindfold me." He gave a small smirk.

"Great!" He stood up all the way and began pacing in his normal fashion. "We have that one 'gate address which means we can get to one facility, you know the layout so we can explore that facility and most likely learn a couple more addresses and go from there." He continued to mumble on incoherently and only noticed what he was doing when he saw the confused look Carson was holding.

"Sorry," he apologized. "You, uh, you wait right here. I'll be back." And with that he rushed out of the room.

"Don't exactly see where I would go." Carson mumbled to himself as Rodney left.

Rodney practically ran down the hall talking in his communicator to Samantha practically begging her to meet with him. Finally after a bit of persuasion he managed to schedule a meeting with her and John and would be heading over to her office now. But unknown to him, he wasn't the only one rushing down the hallway, he was just the only one people could see.

Carson walked along side him with a furrowed brow asking questions rapidly even though no one heard a thing he said, he just found it comforting to say them outloud. He had been on the balcony for the last couple hours so he was a little lost on some of the recent facts. He only found out something was up when he came back in and saw Rodney running around frantically talking to Samantha, he presumed, in the communicator.

Soon they entered Samantha's office, she was already there and leaning up against her desk. "Hello, Rodney." She greeted with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Hey," he said hurriedly as he went over to a chair and sat down at the edge of it, waiting impatiently for John to arrive. His legs were jumping and his hands were beating his knees and thighs or wringing themselves together, he was constantly moving. Carson decided againt sitting down, he leaned against Sams desk and waited calmly though he was far from calm.

They didn't have too wait long, the pilot was there and sitting in a chair beside Rodney in no time. He was much more casual about the sudden meeting then Rodney or Sam were, he sat leaning heavily back in the chair with his legs crossed. Leave it to him to be a little too comfortable in situations like these.

"Well," Samantha began. "Go ahead Rodney, tell us what you think."

"Oh, um, okay." He said sitting forward a bit more practiclly falling off the chair. "I was talking to Carson today, I told him about the entire clone situation, he took it a bit rough but he's okay now." He explained and upon seeing their faces he decided to move on from that topic, at least he thought it was important. "But aside from that, he wants to help us. He doesn't wanna just sit around and do nothing I mean who would in his situation?"

Carson looked shocked. "Wait, he's a clone? Ha, told ya he wasn't me." He declared.

She shook her head and began pacing the room. "I know you and Dr. Beckett had a close friendship, I know you feel that you have to do something but I have to tell you –"

"I'm not even going to listen to that." Rodney protested.

She glared at him and continued talking. "We're talking about someone who was, for all intents and purposes, manufactured by one of the most dangerous individuals we've ever come across. Fundamentally, he's not that different from those hybrids, and I doubt very much we'd be arguing about whether we can trust them."

Carson looked up from where he leaned against her desk and moved out of the way just in time for her to lean against it. Having someone pass through you was weird, he learned that fast.

Rodney was quick to his defense, it made Carson grin. "Yeah, but there's no denying the fact that he's no ordinary clone, I mean, somehow Michael has managed to reproduce his memories, his thought process and his personality. I spent some time with him and I'm telling you, he… he's Carson!" He stumbled around his words a bit.

"It doesn't necessary mean it's safe to act on any information he might give us. Look, he may genuinely believe that he's helping us and still be playing right into Michael's hands." Samantha argued.

Carson didn't know what to think, on the one hand he wanted to agree with himself, the clone, he wanted to trust him. But then again just as anyone he was weary of the man, he was created by Michael who invaded his mind and tortured him, he could only imagine what he did to the clone over the years. The thought of it made him shudder he didn't need any old memories flooding into his mind.

John then spoke for the first time. "She's got a point, Rodney," Carson couldn't help but feel a little hurt at those words he thought John would be on his side. "What exactly is he offering?"

Rodney began explaining, not only filling Carter and John in on the information but Carson as well. "He knows the layout of at least four facilities that Michael has on different planets. Apparently he likes to move around a lot, stay one step ahead of the Wraith."

"What about 'gate addresses?" John asked in deep thought.

"Well, they blindfolded him every time they moved him, so he couldn't see the D.H.D., although he did catch a glimpse of an address dialed by one of Michael's mercenaries. It could be a place to start." He explained.

Carson was now sitting down on a chair in the room watching the display before him like it was a movie. All he needed was a bowl of popcorn and a drink, then it would be just like the old days when they would sit around and watch the latest movie sent to them from earth. But this wasn't a fun movie night, it was real life and he wanted nothing more then to leap up and yell something. John and Samantha were taking far too long to come to a conclusion.

Finally Sam sighed and looked down, she gave a vague nod of her head. "Alright, John, take him, but keep a close eye on him I don't want him out of your sight. If anything seems out of place I want you to come right back here. If you have to subdue him then do it."

Carson's eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably. "That's a lovely thought, lass." He muttered.

"You don't trust him then?" Rodney asked.

She debated it for a moment. "No, but you do have a point, he could be helpful and he does have the right to prove himself, I suppose we could give it to him."

"John?" Rodney asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you trust him?" He asked shortly.

"Of course." Rodney said in a low voice, Carson smiled and looked down at his feet.

"Then that's good enough for me." He said standing up. "He hasn't done anything yet to make me not trust him, we're either giving him the opportunity to kill us or we're giving him the chance to save us, I'd rather think it's the latter."

"Alright," she said. "Alert your team."


	3. I've Got an Idea

**AN:** Hahaha! I live, hahahahaha! Yeah, see this is what you get when I'm up at three in the morning writing and I have to get up for my first class in, oh, three hours. But I slept like all day yesterday so I should be good, besides I have a free period I can sleep during. This chapter was all knew, I wrote out chapter three and then hated it. So I rewrote it and this came out of it, I liked it so I posted it. Yay. Enjoy, and for disclaimer consult chapter two and follow the instructions given in chapter two.

I've Got an Idea

He watched from the balcony over the 'gate room, he could either go with them to the planet or he could stay here and wait for them to come back. He wanted to go with them even though he would be no help whatsoever, but he was also terrified maybe he would get stuck over there. The last thing he needed was them boarding a Hive ship or something and leaving him there with no way home. It wasn't like he could dial the Stargate in his current situation.

With that last thought in his mind he sat down at the balcony and dangled his legs over the edge. He watched as his friends, and his clone, walked into his line of sight. They stood at the 'gate and exchanged a few words of wisdom with Sam, from what he witnessed of her she was nice, but he couldn't begin to explain how much he still missed Elizabeth. Unlike the rest of them who had each other to lean on he had to go through it alone, hell he would even be willing to talk to Kate Heightmyer… if she hadn't tragically died that is…

Within moments the 'gate was activated and they walked through into another world, hopefully ready to bring Teyla back. When the last Marine stepped through the 'gate it shut off and he pulling himself up to his feet. Sitting here waiting wouldn't do a thing but maybe heading over to the infirmary would, at least there he could be of some use. There was always an injured man or woman in there and regardless of how small the wound was he enjoyed supervising just like he did when he was alive.

It only took him seconds to reach the sickbay, being ghostly had advantages. It was occupied at least, there was a man who apparently had a little trouble in the lab, looked like a minor explosion, he had some burns. Nothing was too serious and after a quick examination of his injures and looking at the chart at the foot of the bed, or what he could see on the chart without turning the page, it looked like he would be stuck in here about three days.

The man moaned and arched his back slightly. Carson couldn't help but go into Caring Doctor Mode.

"Don't worry, son, you'll be up an' about in a few days time." He instinctively tried to pat his shoulder but found his hand went right through. "I wish I could get ya some morphine… maybe I can." He murmured and walked away from the bed.

He walked around the infirmary for only a moment before finding a nurse nearby, it was Nurse Reiter. He timidly approached her as she walked around holding someone else's chart in her hands, he took a peek to make sure she wasn't busy with anybody and took a breath before concentrating and reach out to her. Using every bit of strength he had he focused his energy and touched the young nurses head.

It probably happened quicker then he thought but to him it was like he was doing this for ages. Furrowing her brow she hesitantly turned her head in the direction of the burned patient. She put down the chart on the nearest table and walked over; since no one could see him, Carson pumped his fist in the air and yelled out a 'yes!' for his victory.

"Um," she said to the man for the life of her she couldn't figure out what made her come over here. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts." The man grunted.

She checked him over a few times. "I could give ya some morphine for that." She fumbled around a bit getting the needle ready and efficiently inserted it into the IV.

Carson smiled, she was one of the new nurses around him just a month before he died, she had a school girl crush on him he remembered. When she arrived she was unsure about being here and nervous about pretty much everything she did, now she was a true professional. It was like he watched her grow up, he was there for a month to help her along but then she went out on her own and became one of the best nurses he had, or Keller had, he had to keep reminding himself this wasn't his infirmary anymore.

He sighed as the man calmed down in front of him and eased into a restful sleep. "Thank ya, lass." He said to the Nurse Reiter as she walked away to return to what she was doing prior to Carson's intrusion.

"There, ya go." He said leaning on the bed guard heavily; he wished he could touch people this way rather then going through them. He wondered why that was, everything else he could touch solidly except for the times he wanted to pass through the walls around him.

It was just one more mystery about this ghostly presence.

He managed to occupy himself in the infirmary for quite some time mostly sticking by Keller and giving her some helpful tips that she didn't hear. He wondered when the team would be back, he checked his watch, they had been gone for hours and he was starting to get a little worried. He knew he shouldn't have been, they had been gone for longer but this was different, they weren't just going to some new planet now where they were going was somewhere he knew was dangerous.

He noticed Jennifer was getting a little anxious as well, she was looking up at the clock that sat on the wall of his… her office. Maybe they were just being paranoid, he was sure that was it, nothing happened to them, they were alright and would be retuning with Teyla safe in sound any minute now.

Sure enough they did return any minute, but it wasn't as safe and sound as they hoped.

"Sheppard's team is approaching the 'gate, they have wounded." Sam's voice called out over her comm. link. Carson didn't hear it, but he got the idea of what was going on when the younger woman shot up and began ordering her people around. He had to admit, she was good at what she did.

He returned to the 'gate room before his fellow doctors and waited just outside the 'gate for them to come through. He was getting frustrated, by the time they came through the 'gate the medical personnel would be here. What was the point of him being able to move around Atlantis so fast if he got there before everyone and had to wait?

When the team finally did arrive he surveyed them quickly, it didn't take too long to spot the injured seeing as he was on a stretcher. It wasn't a man Carson recognized or remembered recognizing at least. But that didn't stop him from looking the man over and taking in all his injures. Just then he felt the familiar pins and needles feeling of someone passing through him and he shuddered. He saw that the med team was here and was taking over the situation.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"This guy took a shot at us," John cried walking directly over to Sam and standing next to her, "With a P-90! We're okay but he took a little header off the balcony."

Carson breathed a sigh of relief, but he knew better, just because they said they were okay didn't mean they actually were okay. He would have to make sure Jennifer had some good people looking them over while she took care of the injured man. He would say just have the clone look them over, he seemed to have all the medical knowledge that Carson had but then he remembered no one trusted him.

"A P-90?" Sam asked. "Where'd he get it?"

"Well that's the question." John trailed of as Carson walked away and over to the stretcher where they were lifting the man up onto it. His clone was taking command, just like he would have done. The more he watched the clone work the more he realized he really was exactly like him in every way shape and form, no wonder Rodney was so protective over him, he was Carson!

"Did a good job…" Carson murmured looking over the bandages as the clone and Jennifer spoke rapidly about the patient. That was until the world seemed to pause when she lifted the bandages on his face, she just stared at him. "What is it, lass?" He asked.

"What is it?" The clone asked making Carson's heart skip a beat, this was weird.

"I know this man," she backed away from the body a bit. "His name's Nabel. When Teyla and I went to New Athos, he was there. He tried to kill us!" She exclaimed.

"Its a'right, love, he's unconscious now an', for the time bein', in desperate need of our attention. Ya can convert him later right now we need to save his life. Let's go, lads." Clone Carson said running to the infirmary with the stretcher and Keller coming up behind them, still a little hesitant about the man.

This time as they went to the infirmary Carson didn't jump ahead and meet them there, instead he stayed before for a moment and examined his friends best he could without touching them. John seemed fine a little tired maybe, his heart was probably racing and he was still going on an adrenaline rush but he was fine. Ronon was a little bit harder to diagnose, especially when he was moving around like this, the Satedan was always good at covering up his emotions and pain but he seemed fine… Rodney was perfectly fine too, it didn't take long for him to figure that out, if something was wrong with him he knew he would be complaining about it by now.

They reached Carter's office and Carson rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what they were going to talk about. The clone, they were all set up to blame it all on him.

"So what happened?" She asked once they were in the safely of the office where no one could overhear their conversation, except for one ghost that is. "I don't need the whole report now, just, the man."

"He ambushed us." John said spreading his arms out and shrugging. "Nothing more to say, we were walking around and if Ronon hadn't spotted him someone could have been shot I guess…"

"He had one of our weapons?" She inquired.

"Yeah, then Ronon shot him from the balcony and he fell."

She looked around at them with a quirked eyebrow. "You know it was Dr. Beckett's idea to go there."

John was quick to defend. "Well if we hadn't have gone we wouldn't have captured one of Michael's operatives."

"You also wouldn't have been nearly killed by an ambush!" She shot back. Carson wasn't liking her at the moment.

Ronon shrugged. "It wasn't that bad, it was one guy."

Carson smiled and figured they all had his back on this one, so that gave him the opportunity to leave and head over to the infirmary to make sure the surgery on Nabel went as planned. Two Carson's in a surgery were better then one.

However the second he arrived he saw that perhaps there would be no Carson's in the surgery. His clone wasn't there and upon seeing the mess on the floor that one of the nurses was frantically cleaning up and replacing the utensils with new ones he feared the worst. He burst from the room and looked around the beds for anything suspicious; it wasn't hard to find the main focus of the room. In one of the nearest beds lay his clone unconscious and unmoving with people running around trying to decipher the reason for his collapsing, or that's what he overheard.

Some minutes went by and he deemed himself stable, while all this was going on the team arrive and he assumed Keller alerted them right after he collapsed. He sat down at the edge of the neighboring bed and waited patiently along with the rest of his friends as they watched over him soothingly, Keller would be back soon, he was sure she wasn't going to finish up with Nabel, she would have another surgeon do it now that his clone was in trouble. So all he had to do was be patient and wait for her to come back.

She came and took blood and was bombarded with questions instantly, she waved them off and shot down all their questions. She had to work. He could feel her pain, he remembered having to get tests done and people throwing questions at him left and right thinking he could answer before even looking at the patient. He never imagined when he would be talking about the patient he would be referring to himself in such a way, usually when you spoke of yourself you weren't talking about another person entirely. It felt strange though, seeing himself lying on a bed with an oxygen mask on… it was like he was having some out of body experience.

She came back about five minutes later and Rodney was first to break the silence that covered the infirmary.

"So, what happened?"

"After he collapsed I did a scan and found evidence of necrosis in several of his internal organs. His cells aren't renewing fast enough to sustain tissue function." She said sadly.

"Any idea why?" Carter asked and Carson almost answered.

She shrugged and gave the exact answer Carson would have given. "I can only assume it's a complication due to the fact he's a clone. I've given him a course of treatment to try to stimulate cell growth but it's a bit like trying to find a cure for old age."

"What are you saying?" John asked carefully.

"On the outside he looks fine, but on the inside… well… he's," she hesitated. "He's dying."

Carson lowered his head and lay down on the bed he was currently sitting on. This was going nicely, they were losing him all over again and before he even got a chance to try and communicate with the team. He knew the chances were slim but maybe he would have had better luck trying to talk to himself then he did with anyone else. He only wished he tried it sooner, like when he was still in isolation or something… he just assumed he had time. Now his cells were deteriorating, he had no chance…

Slowly the team was filtering out of the room, Jennifer was the first to leave, she had other patients to tend too and had to figure out how to try and save the clone. Next was Ronon, he just walked out with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, this was too much for him, they knew he cared even if he didn't physically say he did and this was tearing him up. He just needed to go and think. John and Sam were next, she wasn't finished speaking to him about the mission, they were cut short. So that just left Rodney in a room with his old friend that he couldn't see sitting next to him and another copy dying in front of him.

The night was rapidly coming on; the team made a few pit stops in the room but didn't stay long. They all made sure that McKay would alert them the second the clone awoke though, they even urged him to come to dinner with them which he refused, to Carson's surprise. They eventually came in there with him and ate, just like what real friends did for one another. But they didn't stay forever and soon it was just Rodney and the ghost left watching over him as he rested.

That was when it clicked in his head. He was surprised he didn't try it with this body before. Long ago he learned that he could enter the bodies of people and guide them, but he never had any sort of control at all even while they slept. He assumed that was because he was an outside force entering a body that already had a life force inside it so it was a losing battle to try and take over. He doubted the people he did this to even noticed he was trying to 'possess' them momentarily.

But maybe the clone would be different, he was unconscious for one and it was technically his DNA so maybe if he just tried to… he laid his left hand over the left hand of the clone and felt himself enter the body. The pins and needles sensation came for a second or two until he was completely submerged.

He twitched a finger half expecting nothing to happen, but then to his surprise the body's finger twitched along with him. He pulled his hand away in shock, he looked up to Rodney to see if he had noticed and by the looks of it he hadn't, he was too absorbed in whatever he was doing on his laptop which John bought him earlier when he came with dinner.

Carson tried again, only this time on a more massive scale. He hopped up on the bed and felt the odd pins and needles feeling he felt whenever someone passes through him and lay down fully. His ghostly body immediately formed into the body of the clone and taking a deep breath he opened his eyes. He was still lying down, but he wouldn't know if this actually worked until he saw the body give some movement. So with the slightest turn of his head he looked down at his hand and lifted it.

He could have cried out for joy if he hadn't felt like crap, apparently cell deterioration wasn't a walk in the park. He was here, he was physical again and he loved it, though he still felt the unconscious presence of the clone lingering the back of his mind it was a little unsettling and a little invasive but it was his DNA was it not? It was his body first so he quickly pushed all those thoughts aside and focused on the more important one at hand.

"R'dney?"


	4. Two Minds One Body

**AN:** Hey guys I'm back with chapter number 4, yay! I actually don't have a class tomorrow so I can stay up as late as I want and write. Even though right now it's like 9 o'clock and I probably won't be working on chapter five tonight… But still, I'll be writing on something I'm sure. I'm babbling here about things you don't care about so on with the story and REVIEW! Everybody loves a good review, it makes me work faster and you'll also get cookies shaped like Carson.

Two Minds, One Body

"R'dney?" His voice was quite and hoarse through the oxygen mask. He wasn't even sure his friend had heard, and it was soon apparent that he didn't when he didn't look up from the computer. So after a few slow breaths and some focus he tried again. "Rodney?"

The scientist's head snapped up and he gasped, this time he had heard him. "Carson, you're awake? How do you feel? Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Should I call Jennifer?"

"Rodney." He gaped happily. "I'm back."

"Yes, yes, Carson, I know you're back you've been back for a while now. Are you okay?" He asked again. "You don't look normal… were you dreaming or something? Oh God were you having a nightmare, was it about Michael, are you okay?"

Carson couldn't help but laugh at his friends over protectiveness. "No, I'm fine, lad. But it's me, I'm really back."

"You're not making any sense, Carson. You've been back a couple days now, don't you remember?"

How could he explain this without him thinking he had gone completely mad? Wracking his brain he closed his eyes and then began to speak. "Listen, I died, right? The explosion killed me… only it didn't." Rodney looked intrigued. "I've been wanderin' around the base for a year now tryin' ta find a way back. I'm the real Carson Beckett, not the clone. I was captured by Michael but ya lads saved me, then I died."

"Only you didn't die?"

"Aye."

Rodney sighed and held his head for a moment. "Carson, I… I'm gonna go get Dr. Keller."

Before he could get up the doctor reached out and grabbed his arm and stopped him. "No, please, ya gotta believe me. I can… I can prove it ta ya. Just - just don' leave, not yet. If ya don't believe me then you can leave and go tell Dr. Keller… not yet, let me prove it."

"How?"

He thought for a moment. "Okay, a little after ya saved me from Michael ya got in touch with your sister again an' we met a Rodney McKay from a parallel universe, he was a bit of a strange lad… I liked you better in case you were wonderin'."

Rodney shrugged. "Anyone could have told you that… and you really liked me better? No, wait, no, I'm off track. I'll need more then just that."

"A'right, ya almost died on me because ya got some rubbish superhuman powers… an' ya tried to steal my donut."

"Once again anyone could have told you."

Carson rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Aah… Sheppard was kidnapped by Koyla to try and get control over the Genii again, while he was his prisoner he was fed on every three hours by a Wraith… We watched, bloody awful."

Rodney's face fell. "Well you don't have to get so depressing."

"Do ya believe me now?"

"Let me quiz you."

"Rodney! I dunno how much time I have left! For all we know I'll disappear and we'll be left with the clone again, I have a feelin' the second he regains consciousness I'm gone… an' – an' I don't wanna go yet." Carson explained rapidly.

Rodney wavered for a moment at his last words before speaking again. "When we bought you back from M8G-352 which night was it I found you on the pier?"

"Rodney…"

"Just answer it, please…"

Carson sighed. "Third."

Rodney thought for a moment. "The day you… died… what were your last words?" He whispered, trying not to remember the painful memory.

"We just made the hand off." He replied quietly. "Then the next thing I remember is openin' me eyes on that same spot, I thought I was still alive, I tried to find everyone but... God I was so confused," he shrugged helplessly. "I couldn't, I went ta my quarters, ya were packin' up my stuff or ya started… didn't get very far. That's when I figured it out, I tried to comfort ya, lad, I tried. I was there but… I couldn't do a thing."

Rodney was looking directly at him trying to suppress the tears forming in his eyes. "God… Carson." Before he could stop himself he leaned forward and gripped his old friend in a hug, Carson was barley able to return it before he pulled away, embarrassed. "Sorry." He choked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't be."

"Jeez, it's really you?" He asked awkwardly with a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "You're here? You're alive? How?"

"Well I really wouldn't call what I am alive."

Rodney sunk heavily down to the floor and rested his arms and head on Carson's bed. "How is this possible?" He asked himself quietly, part of his mind was screaming ghost at him but the rational part of his mind told him there was an explanation even here in the Pegasus Galaxy there were explanations. He shut his eyes and forced his brain to think of all the possibilities. "You weren't doing anything different that day?"

"No, but Rodney -"

"Look," he said raising his head up. "The sooner I figure out what you are the sooner I can get you back for good, you said something about disappearing when the clone woke up."

"I dunno if ya can, get me back I mean." Carson replied gaining attention of Rodney. "Well," he began explaining. "This is the first time I've ever been able ta do somethin' like this, Lord knows I've tried but every time I got kicked out, if the person was sleepin' or not."

"Wait you tried to enter people's bodies?" Rodney asked getting off the topic.

"Aye."

"… Did you ever try it with me?"

"A couple times." He answered sheepishly.

Rodney stared forward for a moment and shuttered before gaining his train of thought back. He processed all the ideas in his head over and over again, Carson was about to interrupt him until something in the back of Rodney's mind clicked and he shot up from where he sat, startling him. "That's it! My God how could I not have seen this sooner?"

"Seen what?"

"The Astral Projection Technology, the research I was working on before… before you left. That's it, you're an astral projection but after your body was destroyed you could no longer enter it so you're stuck this way now. I can't believe it worked." He breathed.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured it workin'."

"Well me neither, but I never finished, there were all sorts of kinks and problems with it when you tested it out for me." He mused as he began pacing back and forth next to the bed.

"Tested it for ya?" Carson asked laughing. "I don' think so! Ya told me ya had ta show me somethin' in your lab then ya practically threw me on the bloody machine when I got there!"

"Well you wouldn't of come otherwise." He said grabbing the communicator off the nightstand. "I should call everyone, get them here as soon as possible, now that I know the problem maybe I can bring you back."

"What about the clone?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it… Jennifer! Get down here to Carson right now, I have some news, a breakthrough if you will, and can you call the rest of the team too? Thanks." He took the com out of his ear and sighed heavily sinking back down to the floor; he rested his arms on the bed again and buried his head in them. "Urg." He moaned.

"Ya look tired, son." Carson observed.

"Been a hectic few days." He sighed and stayed silent, but after only about ten seconds or so he moaned again. "Where is everyone? Jennifer's about two doors down shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Need I remind ya she's in the middle o' research? I imagine she was workin' on somethin'."

Rodney gave only a mumble in reply and they waited in a long and painful silence before he disturbed it again. "You know I really missed you."

Carson was taken a little off guard but responded none the less. "I missed you too."

"I can't believe your back." He whispered into the bed.

"I know… I know."

Before anything else could be said the door burst open, or as well as automatic door could burst, and Jennifer walked through looking tired and worn, but alert. She smiled when she saw her patient was awake and walked over to them. "Oh good, you're awake." She said. "By the way Rodney sounded I thought something was really wrong."

"No, not wrong, something is incredible, its even better then him just being awake." Rodney cried like a giddy teenager from the floor where he still sat. "Tell her Carson!"

The Scot sighed and grinned slightly, Rodney may have been the older of the two but he really did act like the younger at times. "I'm not the clone, physically, aye, I am. But mentally, no. He was unconscious so I just sorta slipped in. I've been hangin' 'round this place for a year now as a ghost."

"Not a ghost." Rodney interjected.

Carson ignored him and continued. "When the clone wakes up I'm pretty sure I'm gone again, I'll be sittin' about as the not-ghost I am."

She stared at them for a long time, her face never wavered and the only time she moved was when she spoke in a low even voice. "Is this a joke?" She asked. "It's not funny."

Rodney pushed himself up from the floor. "No, Jennifer, no, it's not a joke we swear!" He cried as John walked in the room followed closely by Ronon, they must have found each other on the way. "Look," he continued when the two men were in earshot. "I can explain everything just as soon as Sam gets here, I'm not about to repeat myself because this is gonna be a long explanation."

"She's on her way." John said. "Hey Carson." He greeted upon noticing that he was up.

Ronon just walked into the room and remained perfectly neutral, he didn't even glance down at him in the bed.

"How soon will she be here if she's on her way?" Rodney quoted.

"Soon." John replied shortly.

"How soon?"

"Soon!" He cried again.

"See now that's not an answer I need to know how soon."

"Now soon." Came a female voice.

They all looked to the door and saw the familiar blonde walking in. "I'm here," she said walking over to them and crossing her arms. "What's going on? Oh, you're up," she noticed Carson. "How are you?"

Before Carson was able to answer Rodney cut in. "Him being up isn't the best part." He began to explain. "Before Carson's accident," they all noticed how he was tactfully avoiding saying 'died' but ceased to say anything. "I was working on a machine designed by the Ancients for astral projection, I found it in the one of the labs, but its not finished by the looks of it they never got far enough to finish with the research so they didn't get to far with it." He said answered the question by the pilot that wasn't even asked. "Now Carson was so kind as to help me test it the first time, we didn't think it worked."

"Wait," Samantha said holding her hand up. "Were you asked to recreate this technology by Dr. Weir?"

"No, it was a side project if you will, she was interested but never pursued it so I did." He shrugged. "I get bored."

"What exactly was the purpose of making this machine?" She asked, intrigued at the idea.

"It was for critically injured or sick people; they could use the machine and take a temporary leave of absence from their body while Carson worked his voodoo, or whatever doctor the Ancients had. When he was done the person could reenter their body and recover, it would spare them a lot of pain. It could have been helpful a couple times now, when Sheppard was turning into the bug, you could have left your body so even though physically you were changing mentally you would have been fine and you never would have gotten up and around since –"

"Rodney!" John cried. "We get the point… and I thought we agreed never to talk about that again."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, but anyway," he stumbled along. "I tried it on Carson, didn't think it worked. Two days later he um… well he… died and his subconscious mind must have sensed at the very last second that he was about to, you know, and his ATA gene placed his mind in a form of astral projection automatically using the machine since he was already introduced to it. But because his body was destroyed his astral form couldn't return to it, thus he was stuck in this, how he puts it, ghostly presence."

They all stood dumbfounded at the new information they were given. John was the first to speak. He turned to face Carson and pointed at him before opening his mouth. "So you're…"

"Aye." He answered with a nod.

John smiled faintly, unable to come up with any words.

They all continued to stare. "But how do we know it's really him?" Samantha asked finally being just as critical as Rodney initially was.

"I know it's unbelievable but trust me," Rodney said. "It's him."

"How long's it gonna last?" John asked sitting down beside the bed across from where Rodney had settled himself once more.

"Until the clone regains consciousness," Rodney mumbled from his position. "And he, well to be frank, kicks him out of the body. He won't be meaning to do it though it's just that it was his body to begin with so he has dominance over it."

"How come he wasn't able to enter anyone else's body while they were unconscious?" John wondered noticing how awkward Carson felt as he lay on the bed, it must have been like they were all gawking at him like he was an animal at the zoo. He gave an apologetic smile and a shrug, Carson must have got the hint because she smiled back and waved it off slightly.

"Glad you asked." Rodney said with a grin. "The technology the Ancients created recognized DNA, so in a case where there was more then one person using the machine at one time they wouldn't get their bodies mixed up when they tried to return. The machine already had Carson's DNA programmed into it when I tried it out on him in the first place, so when his life was in danger he was automatically pulled out of his body, there must have been a glitch in the technology, never did finish it."

"Doesn't sound like such a bad glitch." Ronon murmured from where he paced.

"Apparently not." He agreed.

"So, now we have two Dr. Becketts?" Samantha asked looking down at Carson in the bed.

"What do we do?" Jennifer asked. "We can't just let him wander around the base in purgatory, that's torture."

"Ya have no idea." Carson mumbled.

Rodney shrugged and glanced at his friend, not failing to notice how depressing is words were. He was for once was at a loss for answers. "I'm not sure on that one, I'd have to dig up some old research and see what I can do. I never completed this thing so I'm sure there are hundreds of loopholes."

"Regardless." John shrugged. "We have the Doc back, for a little while at least."

"Yeah," Rodney continued. "Until the clone wakes up."

"Well don't jinx it! We still have time we didn't have before, ya know, it hasn't been the same around here without ya." He said clasping a hand on Carson's shoulder.

Ronon ceased his pacing and sat down heavily next to John and gave a genuine smile to Carson. "You can say that again." He said.

"Well, I must say, it's good to be back, even if it is just for a little whi –" Carson arched his back for a moment and let out a gasp before going completely limp and shutting his eyes.

Jennifer reacted immediately and ran over to him in fear of his safely. But before she could do anything he opened his eyes again and looked up at everyone around him with slight confusion. He seemed perfectly fine, as by the looks of it had no memory of his episode.

"What're ya'll doin' here?" He asked noticing the looks on their faces. "What's goin' on?"

* * *

Remember if you review you'll get cookies shaped like Carson…. CARSON COOKIES! :D


	5. Problem Solving

**AN:** This one's a little late and I do apologize, I was having a little trouble with another fic I'm working on so a lot of my fanfic time was spent working on that one and not this one. So sorry about that and thanks for all your reviews they give me the much needed strength to continue. Enjoy, and review.

Problem Solving

They told him. They told him everything, about his cells breaking down, the serum Michael was giving him after a question from Rodney and an explanation from Carson, about the clone, the machine. So far he was taking it all quite well meaning he wasn't yelling and screaming his frustration and anger but then again when was Carson ever known to do that? The more they spoke to him on the matter the more they realized this was really another Carson, which made the whole situation ten times harder.

So far he had been fairly silent during the explanation, but now as his friends waited anxiously around the bed for him to say something, so he figured he had to.

"So…" Carson said fingering the crisp white sheets on the bed. "I guess this means that… well that I'm no longer… needed?" He guessed looking around him fearfully.

Rodney was first to jump up and protest him. "What!? No! Why would you think that? What's wrong with you we're not just gonna throw you out and we're not forgetting about you either, uh, original Carson - wow this is confusing – neither of you are gonna get thrown out like yesterdays trash! I hope you can both hear my loud and clear."

"But how are ya gonna do that?" John asked with a foot propped up on the guard rail of the bed. "I think you should know better then anyone that two minds occupying one body doesn't work." He smirked.

Rodney rubbed the back of his neck as his face flushed in embarrassment, he was thankful this was the clone in front of them and not the original, the clone had no idea what they were talking about. "Yeah, well, let's not talk about that. I'll just go now and figure out how to do this."

"Rodney!" Carson called after him.

He turned around. "What?"

"I don't mean ta have little faith but… how? How are ye gonna fix this?"

He paused and became uncomfortably aware that everyone in the room was staring at him, he grinned nervously. "Well, c'mon, I'm a genius… I can." He back up a few steps before turning around and leaving the group behind him.

Carson watched as he left and there was a few moments of silence before he broke it. "If… If he can't figure it out, I think the original Carson…" They all saw how much trouble he had saying it, it must have been awful for him to know he's not only a perfect clone but that the one he was cloned from was still hanging around. "I think he should have my body, it's only right I'm just a copy, I'm sure Rodney could figure out how ta do it."

Keller shook her head. "Oh no, absolutely not, that would only mean you're in his situation right now and no one is going to be subject to that fate, not as long as I'm around."

Carson was about to insist but he was stopped.

"We can figure this out, I don't leave men behind. And you're not just a copy, don't say that." John said in all seriousness, suddenly his thoughts were thrown backward in time to Ford, it had been a while since he thought about him but that didn't mean he didn't feel guilty. He should have figured out how to help him.

"Well let's get to this then," Carson said and began pushing himself up off the bed with a grunt.

Jennifer was quick to his side to push him back down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa where do you think you're going?"

"We have to work, I may feel like a dog's breakfast but that doesn't mean I have to lie around like one. I'm gonna help ya figure this one out."

"No, I have to work, you are going to stay in bed. The less you exert yourself the better."

"This is my own life hangin' in the balance," Carson said pleading with her. "You don't seriously expect to just wait around here and be completely useless, do you?

She looked around to her fellow Atlantians for an answer, Ronon wasn't helpful he stared at the ground a few feet from him thinking, Samantha too had other things on her mind, the only one who gave any help was John.

"Well," he said. "Would you?"

She sighed in defeat and shook her head. "No… okay fine, you get to help but I do have some rules and I see even the slightest hint that you're going to pass out or if you do pass out you're getting right back in this bed."

"Fair enough." He said and pushed himself up a little further but surprisingly the help from Ronon who was at his bedside, he still wasn't speaking but it seemed that now he was getting a little more comfortable around the clone, he was stiff with his actions but he wasn't used to the whole 'dead coming back to life' deal. While they did this Sam headed to the door and motioned for John to follow her out. He said his goodbyes to the remaining people in the room and took his leave only a few steps behind her.

"What's wrong?" He asked once the infirmary door was shut behind them and they were standing out in the hall.

"You know I want to help him, right?" She asked and he nodded. "But I'm just not sure we have the time, we already have Dr. Keller working on a cure and now we have Rodney taking up his time to find one – "

"Wait, wait, what are you saying?" John asked.

"It's just… he's not our only priority. We have pressing matters we have to resolve I know you all have your friend back, I know he's been gone for a long time and if it was just one person working on it I wouldn't be saying anything but we need Rodney at the top of his game, we can't have him worrying over this machine."

"I've worked with Rodney for a long time now, and before you say anything I know you and him used to work together too. But I've practically lived with him for five years now, trust me, his priorities are straight. When you need him for something else he jump at it and then he'll go back to solving the astral machine thing. He's had more then one project at a time, hell he's had a whole horde of projects, besides he does have a team of scientists on his side.

She didn't look happy with the situation, but she agreed none the less. "Fine, but if Rodney starts to decline in his other work I'm pulling him off that project until we have everything else out of the way. Dr. Beckett will go in a stasis pod regardless if he and Dr. Keller can't figure out how to recreate the serum in time."

"Alright," he nodded. "I think I'm going to go, call me when Nabel wakes up. I'll want to try and get a 'gate address from him."

"You and me both." Sam said and they parted ways, she headed down one direction of the hall and he another.

Rodney made it down to the lab which held the machine in record time. He wasn't even there five seconds and he was already switching everything on and getting it powered up. It didn't take him long to remember how it was all done, it may have been a year since he lasted touched the technology but his memory was sharp and he knew exactly what to do.

With just a few flipped switches and a few pushed buttons lights sprang to life around him and the gentle hum of the machine behind him. When he knew everything was up and running he turned around and stared at it, this was the technology that saved his friends life.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts that clouded his mind he picked up a clipboard and began reading it over trying to find out where he left off.

"Carson, are you in here with me?" He asked after a few seconds knowing that he couldn't get an answer. "Well, if you are just know that I'm not gonna rest until I have you in a body and the clone in a body both of you perfectly alive and well. Think about it, you'll have a new twin maybe."

Carson was indeed in the room with him, he came in after eaves dropping on John and Sam's conversation. "No, ye won't." he replied walking over to Rodney and talking alright directly in his ear. "You're not gonna over exert yourself for the likes o' me."

"Also I'll make something where you can talk to us from. Like I don't know I'll modify a communicator or… or use the information the Ancients left behind to - to uh, make sort of a half way mark so yeah we can hear you but not see you. I'm sure if I drove into this deep enough they had something like that. They couldn't have all their sick people who were using the machine floating around without a way to talk to them… just give me a bit of time."

"Rodney, as much as I appreciate you tryin' so hard ta fix this I'm not the most important thing in Atlantis right now."

"Just give me a day or two and I can figure out how to talk to you, maybe not get you visible yet but we'll be able to talk."

"You're not hearin' me." Well of course he wasn't, Carson thought, no one could hear him. But maybe being able to talk to someone wouldn't be the worst thing, in fact he'd enjoy it very much. "Okay fine, ye can figure out how to make ye hear me but after that you're not doin' a thing! An' I'll make sure ye don't do a thing, I'll be able ta talk then."

Rodney continued to babble on as he worked relentlessly; it was almost like the constant talking was helping him go on. Which was unusual because usually when he worked he liked his privacy he hated explaining things, but now he was explaining everything he did. Carson was no good at telling the motive behind things like this - that was more a psychologist to figure out – but he has a sneaking suspicion it was like Rodney's safety blanket. It comforted him to know he was sitting nearby, even if he could see or hear him.

"Why did the Ancients need so much stuff anyway? I mean not that I'm not thankful for it all it gives me things to occupy my time with but an astral projection machine? Isn't that just taking it a step to far?"

"I dunno," Carson shrugged. "Personally I sorta like it, did save my life an' all if not my body. But then again maybe death would have been better then this…"

Rodney continued on interrupting Carson halfway through. "I'm grateful it saved you but they could have at least of finished it or given me something better to work off of. None of this makes sense."

"Oh no, don't say that." Carson winced.

"But don't you worry, I'm bringing you back no matter what. Must have been hell for you to hang around here all that time."

"Dr. Keller wasn't off when she called it purgatory."

"Now what's this?" Rodney mumbled tracing his finger along the Ancient writing. "Hm…" He got up and moved across the room and over to the still humming machine.

"What, what, what? Oh c'mon, lad, ye can't leave me in the dark. Ya know I'm here so tell me."

Rodney remained silent and Carson knew this was either a very good thing or a very bad thing. He shuffled through some of the mechanics of the machine, making things hiss and whine as compartments were opened and then closed. He cursed after a few minutes and then began fiddling with it more frantically. Carson moved over to his side and looked it at.

"What're ye lookin' for?"

Nothing.

"Thanks, that's… that's fantastic." He continued with a sigh.

"Ha!" Rodney exclaimed as he reached in elbow deep in a compartment and pulled out a device about the size and shape of a dinner plate.

"Ha what?" Carson tried again. "What is that? Can that make you hear me?"

Rodney checked it over a few more times to make sure it was what he was really looking for and smiled broadly. After a minute he realized that Carson was probably in the room with him and looked around the air not quite sure where he would be.

"Uh, sorry I kinda left you out of the loop there. But this thing is what they made to make the astral forms of their people visible and they could hear them! I'm not sure exactly how it works, if it's finished or how you'll appear or anything really but I'll make it work. I promise."

Carson smiled and sat back against the wall looking more tired then ever and shut his eyes. "Oh good… let's just hope ye can make it work."

"I can make anything work, don't you worry."

Carson blinked, had Rodney heard him. "Rodney? Can ye hear me?"

No response.

"Guess not…"


	6. Half Way There

**AN:** Hey everybody! Halloween's just around the corner, do you all have costumes prepared and parties to go to/trick or treating? I know I do, I'm being zombie/undead/cannibal Little Red Riding Hood (so many people have called my costume so many different things), my basket is full of grandma's body parts! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! But anyhoo, I enjoyed the reviews I got from last chapter so lets keep 'um comin' with this installment!

Half Way There

Carson wandered through the corridors of Atlantis with his arms crossed and head in his hands. He was just in Keller's lab seeing how they were coming along with the serum and while he was there he was unfortunately the witness to his clone suffering through the effects of being, well, a clone. It was painful to watch, he had gotten in his fair share of trouble over his time on Atlantis but actually seeing himself sag in pain like that was chilling, he had to move away.

So it was back to Rodney's lab he supposed, maybe he was coming along better then they were and he wouldn't have to see himself in pain. Besides, Rodney was probably still talking to him, he left when he became aware of how much sense Rodney was not making so maybe now his mind was clearing… though he doubted it, the more he worked the less sense he tended to make.

He decided to take the long way and not just appear in the lab like he normally did, he needed time to think. But when he did reach the lab he was a little shocked – though he knew he shouldn't have been – to see Rodney still tirelessly working just as he had when Carson left, he wondered if the scientist had gotten any sleep at all. He was soon answered when he saw the mug of coffee half empty and he was sure it wasn't his first mug.

"How's our favorite genius comin' along then?" Carson said catering to the man's ego; maybe he would sense subconsciously that someone was complimenting him and work faster.

Rodney shifted around relentlessly as he flipped switches typed on keypads and study's readouts. He wasn't saying a word, maybe he finally realized talking would be pointless, or he ran out of things to say, no wait, that would be impossible.

He lingered for about ten minutes before he said anything else. "So, lad, have ya got any idea how that thing works yet?"

Rodney let out a cry of frustration and all but slammed the device down on the table.

Carson cringed and walked over to examine it, he gently touched it as if he could turn it over but his hand phased right through. He could of sworn he felt something as his hand passed through but he diagnosed it a long time ago as a phantom sense, like when someone losses a limb they still feel it there, this time with this it was just with his whole body.

"Ya outta be careful, Rodney, don't wanna break it. Then I'll just have ta haunt ye for all eternity." He said still looking at the device on the table.

Rodney sighed irritably. "It won't break, Carson, I think I know a little more about this stuff then you do."

Carson realized what just happened before Rodney did, despite his genius. "Rodney?" He asked carefully.

"What do you want? I'm busy." That was when his head shot up and he spun around. "Carson?"

"Lad, ye can hear me?"

"And see you!" Rodney cried walking forward. "Or… sorta."

"What'd'ya mean sorta?" He looked down at himself only to realize he was transparent. "Well would ye look at that." He murmured to himself as he flipped his hand around before his eyes memorized by his new found transparency.

"What did you do?"

"Me?"

"Well as much as I hate to admit it, I certainly didn't do this, you must've done something."

He shrugged. "I touched it."

Rodney stared at him blankly. "That's it? You touched it? I spent all my time studying this thing and all you had to do was touch it? This is unbelievable, here I am busting my back trying to get something to work when you could've just waltz along and poked it."

"I'm sure ye activated it somehow."

Rodney moaned and rubbed his temples before allowing his hands to fall to his sides. "God, Carson, it's great to see you."

"You've seen me earlier. I'm currently in the lab."

He shook his head. "But that's different, he's not - well he is - but he's not you. He's not the real Carson, not the one I met in Antarctica, not the jumpy voodoo sheep herder who's afraid of the chair."

Carson smirked and took a few steps forward. "Rodney, I've been hangin' around and over hearin' a lot of conversation, isn't that exactly what you've been tryin' ta convince my clone that he _is_? He is me Rodney, trust me, everythin' he's been doin' are things I'd do, everythin' he's been sayin' are things I would've said. It doesn't take a bloody genius to realize that he's a perfect copy down to the smallest thought in his head."

"I know and I do think that, but this is weird. I never thought I'd have two Carson's running around. To be frank I could barley handle one."

"Well thanks for that. Got any ideas on what ya plan on doin' with us, then? Or ta be more specific, me?"

"I'm working on that, now that I have all this out of the way I can begin to focus on that." He turned around and headed back to the machine.

Carson grunted and walked forward, he phased directly through McKay's back and appeared in front of him. Rodney stopped dead in his tracks and a perplexed look crossed his face. "That's not even remotely amusing… that's just creepy and it feels funny." He said rubbing his hands over his arms.

"You're not doin' anythin' until ya get some sleep. I dunno how many cups o' coffee ya've had so far but it ends now. This isn't healthy."

"Jeez, you're back five minutes and already you're going all doctor on me."

"I'm sorry if I'm just a wee bit concerned. Besides, I've survived a year without givin' ya any doctorin' I've got catchin' up ta do."

Rodney held his finger up and was about to give a retort but was stopped by Samantha's voice through his communicator stopped him.

"Meet us down at the infirmary, Nabel is awake." She said.

Rodney and Carson exchanged a look and without another word fled the lab and in unison headed down to the infirmary. Needless to say they got their fair share of questioning looks, all the personal that had been on Atlantis for more then a year knew Carson and were there when he died. Now that he was walking the halls in a transparent state they were to be blunt, freaked out.

But they paid no mind to these people, some of them seemed to accept it as just another phenomenon of the Pegasus Galaxy but others were slightly more disturbed. Some tried to talk only to be waved off rudely by Rodney, Carson didn't have the heart at the moment to refuse anyone conversation he was denied of for so long so he left all that up to the disgruntled scientist.

They arrived at the infirmary and found everyone waiting out by the front doors for him. They greeted him as he approached but every single one of them did a double take at the Scottish doctor at his side.

"Carson?" John asked.

"Aye, lad, it's me."

John could only stare for a moment. This was the Carson who had died by that explosion, the one who had put his own life at risk to save another. But soon he caught his voice and grinned. "Good to have ya back, I'd do something but I don't think I can touch you…"

"Ye can't, it's a little disconcertin' actually."

Ronon - who was never known for his words in situations like this - was stunned. He wanted to grab the Doctor and wrap him in an enormous bear hug but he couldn't touch him, this was inconvenient. But then again he was back from the dead, he would follow Sheppard to the end of the galaxy and beyond, he was a loyal man but that didn't mean he trusted everyone that John did. He was still weary of this whole thing and according to him he would need a few more bits of proof before he would go welcoming the good doctor back.

"I'm glad you were able to figure it out, Rodney, but right now Nabel's awake and I'm not sure for how long, we have some questioning to do." Samantha said before flashing Carson a welcoming smile. "It's good to see you again, Dr. Beckett, it's been a while." She had said this to the clone while she visited him once while he was still bed bound but he was a completely different mind then the one they had here. They may have been alike in every way but they were two different people.

"Aye, it has."

With those last few words the group including Carson entered the infirmary where Jennifer was waiting for them. Her eyes widened at the sight of the ghostly Scotsman.

"C – Carson?" She asked. "How did -?"

"We'll explain later." Rodney said hurriedly as they reached the bed where Nabel lay he was just noticing the group of people walk over, it must have been the first time he saw Jennifer as well because he smirked when he saw her.

"I see you've once again opted to save my life." He said to her.

"It wasn't as easy decision, let me tell you." She spat back.

Carson stayed behind them as they began their integration of Nabel. He didn't want to be seen and be a distraction, he just knew if Nabel were to see him he would question his ghostly presence and therefore make it harder for John to get anything out of him. He listened intently as they conversed about Michael, it made Carson's skin crawl, he hated him, he was only held captive for a couple days by him he couldn't comprehend what his clone went through… poor guy.

He shot his head up, speaking of the clone where was he? The lab. He'd be in the lab for sure. Giving one last quick glance around and melted into the wall behind him and took a short cut to the lab. He entered the room from the back and spotted his clone immediately, he was hunched over a microscope muttering to himself as he worked.

Carefully he walked over to him. "So, how you feeling?"

The clone jumped and spun around. "Oh," he stated when he spotted… himself. "Peachy, you?"

Carson grinned. "Peachy," he replied. "Rodney discovered the problem he was havin' with the device, but I guess ye figured that one out."

"Aye, I noticed when I could see ye." He said leaving his work temporarily to engage in a conversation. "They told me you were here but I don't think I really believed it till now. It's shockin'."

"It is."

"Look," the clone began. "If Rodney can't figure out a place to put us both I think –"

"I'll die."

"W… What?" He was a little dumbfounded.

Carson shifted. "I'll die, it's like I've been brought back from the dead anyway, I was supposed to die but I didn't. It's your body it's your place I'm just an intrusion."

"No," the clone defended. "No, you're the original, I can't ever replace ya especially now knowin' that ye were here and alive and breathin'."

"I'm not exactly alive and breathin', lad."

"Nevertheless, if he can't figure it out I want ya ta have my body, kick me out I don't care I'll die I never had a real life anyway. I was born in a test tube and I'm really only about two years old."

"No, that's not acceptable." Carson argued and sighed upon realization they would never agree. "Look, you're an exact copy of me, hell you _are_ me and if I know me we're both gonna keep on sacrificin' ourselves for the other, let's just not talk about it now. We'll do what Rodney says he'll figure somethin' out."

"You're right…" the clone said and leaned back against the table. "Still I don't think – ah…" he moaned and doubled over from pain.

"Ye okay lad?" Carson asked bending down to his level feeling helpless as he was unable to help him stand or check his vitals.

"'M a'right."

Carson shook his head as the clone gripped the table for support when he got up on shaky legs. "No, you're not, your gettin' weaker by the minute."

"I told ya, I'm a'right."

"We're gonna keep arguin' no matter what aren't we?"

"Appears that way."

Carson nodded and allowed his eyes to scan his old lab. "So, I know I can't touch anythin' but my mind is in tip top shape and two Dr. Carson Becketts are better then one, let's see how the research is comin' along."


	7. You're Not Coming

**AN:** This is one of the few times I have nothing to say... So uh, we'll just go right to the chapter. OH! Hey thanks for the reviews, love you guys, keep 'um coming!

You're Not Coming

Carson was already in the Conference Room when his likeness walked in followed by an armed guard. He looked around and Carson took notice to how his eyes lingered on him for just a split second longer then the rest, it must still be odd, seeing yourself, in fact he knew it was still odd seeing yourself.

The clone waved his hand in apologies. "Sorry 'm late, Dr. Keller and I got a little wrapped in developin' the serum."

"Have you made any progress?" Rodney asked hopefully shifting around.

He shook his head. "Nothin' I'd want to advertise as progress anyway."

"It's perfectly alright," Sam said with a reassuring smile. "We weren't all exactly on time ourselves." Her gaze shifted to Rodney who had only arrived moments before Clone Carson.

"So, Carson," John said leaning back and cross his arms across his chest. Both Carson's looked to him but it was obvious which one of them he was referring too. "I mean solid Carson," he said just to clarify. "You know the layout of the base?"

"Aye," he confirmed.

"Do you think you could map it out?" John asked looking hopeful as he waved absently to the white board on the other side of the room.

He looked and after a slight hesitation nodded. "Oh aye, well…" he trailed off as he headed to the board and began to nervously at first draw the layout but as he continued on his sketch became quicker and more confident. It was only a minute before he was done and it come complete, after a couple erased lines and moved halls.

"That's it…?" Carson sighed to no one in particular from where he stood next to Rodney leaning against the table behind them, he was disappointed to discover that even though he was now visible to his friends it did not help at all in his ability to touch and move things. As always he could either pass through then or rest on them, moving objects was still out of the question.

The clone nodded to him as he stepped back from the board for a moment to be sure the picture was as detailed as it could be.

"What can you tell us about it?" Sam asked.

"It's one of Michael's bigger facilities, the lab is located in the center o' the building, but it's difficult ta find." He motioned toward a spot on the white board as being the lab. "Not to mention if he _is_ there he'll be heavily guarded."

Of course, John was the first one to react to that. "Great!" He cried out in sarcasm.

"You're sure this is the right place?" Sam asked ever the cautious one.

The clone looked positive as he nodded. "I defiantly recognize the description Nabel gave, trust me this is the place. You should bring me with you." He concluded.

Carson was the only one in the group who didn't appear to have a problem with the suggestion, everyone else exchanged unsure glances.

Carson Clone didn't fail to notice their hesitation and he was quick to defend his words. He rapidly turned back to the white board and began pointing at certain parts with the marker explaining why he said what he said. "This is just a small part of the complex," he began. "The place is like a maze and once you get inside it's easy to get turned around." It sounded almost like he was speaking from personal experience.

Samantha nodded, she looked less then happy. "Alright, thank you, Doctor."

The clone bit his bottom lip and gave a small jerk of his head. "A'right." He offered a small smile and quickly headed out of the room once again followed by the guard.

There was a few second pause before anyone spoke. "So what do you think?" Sam asked turning to the team and the non corporeal doctor.

"Well," Ronon began being the blunt level headed one. "If he _is_ leading us into a trap it's not gonna make much difference if he's there or not."

"But if he isn't he could be pretty useful." John mused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second." Rodney protested. "If he goes on the mission it could kill him, we can't ask him to do this."

"We did'ne ask him ta, he volunteered." Carson responded.

"Oh please, Carson, don't give me that!"

"Ye know very well he would've volunteered no matter what. I know I would've and in case ye haven't noticed me and him are strikin'ly similar." Carson argued. "Now ye got ta calm down."

"I'm sorry!" Rodney cried still with a voice louder then the norm. "It's just… I'm a little concerned that we're willing to be so cavalier with his life `cause we think of him as some kind of a cheap copy. Okay, he's not you but he's not, not you either."

"No one thinks of him as a cheap copy, trust me I've seen me fair share of cheap copies and he's not one o' them. He's a human bein', more so then me at the moment. They're not, we're not."

"Plus he's doing it for Teyla." John spoke up in his oh so casual voice. "Don't stand there and pretend that you wouldn't do the same thing if you were in his place."

Rodney looked defeated when he lowered his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, well, maybe I would. I just don't think he should go."

"Not really your choice." Ronon grunted from where he sat on the table.

"What if something happens?" Rodney asked. "I mean he's already weak as it is."

Carson shrugged. "He's gonna do it whether ya think he can or not. The man is stubborn."

This made Rodney smirk slightly and his heads bounced up and down a few times. "That he is, but, ah, if you'll all excuse me I have to go back to my lab, think a few things over and then maybe go find a certain Scottish clone." He said baking out of the room.

When he was out the door John turned to Carson. "Does it bother you he's so chummy with the clone? Not to say he shouldn't be chummy with him but with you here and all… if you weren't here it'd be a different story. Not that I wish you weren't here…" He babbled on before Carson stopped him.

"Doesn't bother me at all actually," he replied. "Just proves what I've been tellin' everyone the whole I've been on Atlantis. He may not show it, but Rodney cares… a lot."

* * *

Speaking of the resident genius he was still in his lab unraveling the strange tapestry that was the Ancients astral projection technology. They didn't leave much for him to go on but it was something and he was going to figure out how to make Carson corporeal again. It wasn't going along so well though, so far all he discovered was that Carson needed a body and two minds could not occupy one body. Either one would die or Carson was doomed to a life like he was, and that was no life.

He got up from his seat and moved across the room, typing on the keypad he held in his hands furiously. In his bustle he didn't pay mind to the man who was standing in the doorway of his lab until he cleared his throat obnoxiously making Rodney nearly drop what he was holding.

"Jeez!" he cried as he caught it just in time. "John what the hell, you're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Not likely." He said as he walked over with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Just came to say we're all gonna get geared up soon, you better put… whatever you're doing in here on pause." He looked around the room.

"I'm working on making Carson a living entity again." He said even though John knew that.

"Yeah, how's that coming by the way."

"Not great."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward pause. "Well ya know, you've only been at it for a little while I mean Dr. Keller and Beckett still haven't figured out the serum yet. You still have time."

"That's not helpful, if they don't figure out how to save him from dying within the next few days soon I'm not sure if I can make Carson solid again. And if we do save him from dying – which we will – I still have to figure out how I can use that to my advantage, so far we're not looking too good."

John nodded and went into a deep through process. "Well, you know, they have the exact same DNA, can't you work with that somehow?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "The Ancients didn't leave enough behind for me to get to deep in this."

"You'll figure it out," John said clapping his on the shoulder and leading him to the door. "But now we have a mission to go on, Teyla's waiting."

"Yeah, I know, I'll be there in a second just let me do something first."

John accepted and walked out of the room without another word and Rodney was left alone in his lab once more. He had been getting used to Carson hanging around and making little comments as he worked and he had to admit he was starting to get used to it. But he had to keep telling himself that it wouldn't last long, soon he would have a body and he would be busy in his lab just like he used to be.

Placing the laptop down on a table he pushed a few keys and closed a few programs and saved a few before leaving it and headed down to get geared up.

The door slid open for him and he walked out there was a twinge of nervousness inside him for the upcoming mission. He pushed it down though, sure he was known for his excited paranoia but this wasn't one of those times to be showing too much doubt.

As he turned down the many corridors his heart jerked when he saw Carson collapse in front of him to the ground, grunting in pain. He rushed over but the guard that followed him reached down and helped him up before he was able to get there, at least he proved to be some use.

"Carson!" He cried holding onto him to make sure his friend wouldn't double over again.

"Rodney," he said as though nothing at all had happened. "I'm just heading down to get geared up."

"Look at you, you can barley stand! You don't have to do this."

"You said yourself, the real Carson wouldn't sit around worrying about himself when he could do something to help, and since he's here we can even go ask him about it." He said, still obviously pained as he held his stomach.

"Carson also _never_ listens to my advice. Look, you don't have to prove anything, certainly not to me or to him." Rodney fought.

"I know that, don't worry, I'll be fine. Let's go."

It wasn't long before the pair arrived to get geared up, when they entered the room they saw Ronon was already ready but then again he didn't carry too much with him. John on the other hand was still strapping on his tac-vest. They looked up and gave small smiled in greeting, it wasn't until they actually stepped in the room they saw Carson leaning against the wall, waiting.

"Carson," Rodney said in surprise as the clone walked over to John to start getting ready. "Where've you been?"

"I was talkin' to Sam."

"About what?"

"I'm comin' with ye."

Rodney looked dumbfounded. "What?" He asked.


	8. Michael

**AN:** Alright, here we are, I regret to announce we have about 2 maybe 3 chapters left in this story and then soon after I'll be moving onto a new one, one with much Carson whump and maybe some for John, Ronon and even Rodney if I'm in the mood. What can I say? I like my whump fics.

Michael

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… you're what?" Rodney asked taking a few steps toward him.

"I'm comin' with ye." Carson said. "I was talkin' to Sam and she agreed with me that I should go."

"What could you possibly do? You can't touch anything, you can't fire a weapon or hit anything or anybody or…" Rodney babbled on as he began to pace thought the room as the others got ready for the mission.

Carson held up his hand. "I'm well aware of what I can and can't do, lad." He grinned. "But I can't just sit around here waitin' for ya'll ta come back. Besides, there're times when bein' a ghost can come in handy." He grinned.

"You're not a ghost." Rodney said once again as he walked over and picked up his gear. "I don't agree with your reasoning for going I think you should stay behind and work with Jennifer on that serum but it appears what I say won't matter."

"Does it ever?" John grinned from where he stood next to Ronon and the cloned Carson who mirrored his smirk.

The scientist glared as he slipped on his tac-vest.

Soon the entire group was ready to depart; they walked down the hall and made their way to the 'gate where Sam was waiting for them with her arms folded looking at them with slight worry. She wished them good luck before they were off through the 'gate and to Michaels planet where they headed into the complex.

"I'm detecting a bunch of life signs up ahead." Rodney warned as he stared at the device in his hands.

"Maybe it's the Athosians." Ronon guess lightly as they crept through the complex.

"Yeah?" Rodney said. "Maybe it's a herd of those Frankensteins." He mumbled as John pushed open a creaky door.

Even though Carson knew if someone were to shoot at him nothing would happen to him he was still hesitant about walking around this place without a weapon. He realized how useless he was being but it was either this or sit in the 'gate room like a dog sitting at the door for its master to return home from work.

They followed his clone as they wandered through the winding halls, he realized Sam, Ronon and maybe even John didn't trust the clone but for some reason Carson trusted him completely. He didn't know what it was it was like no matter what he said or did, even if the clone didn't say a word to them and was unconscious this whole time he would still trust him. It was almost like he was inside his mind, he vaguely wondered if his clone felt the same way.

There was a slight hesitance in clone Carson's steps as he looked between the different paths they could take. "Doctor?" John asked.

"It's this way I think." He said pointing down one of the paths.

"Think?" Carson said with a raised brow, he never did like that word.

"Carson…" Rodney said in a low voice, they were unsure as to which one he was speaking to as it could apply to both of them.

"No, no, I'm certain, it's this way." Clone Carson said heading down the one way with confidence.

"If you say so." John murmured.

"He's sure it is." Carson assured them with a nod as he walked along side of John and Ronon.

After a pause the muscle bound Sadetan cocked an eyebrow and looked down to him. "How do you know?" He inquired gruffly.

This Carson didn't have a decent answer. "I'm not sure actually… I just sorta do."

"That's comforting." He grunted.

"Well think about it, buddy, in a way it is." John defended. "Who better then to judge Carson then Carson? Besides, you know he's an excellent judge of character."

"I wouldn't say that." The transparent Scot argued. "If I was then I wouldn't of –"

"Oh no," John interrupted shinning his flashlight into a corner where he could of sworn he'd seem something. "We don't need you getting into your 'I wouldn't of this and I wouldn't of that' thing. Just hang in there, you have enough problems right now, we don't need you thinkin' about all that."

"You're right, John, sorry."

"Yeah." He concluded and turned his full attention back to the task at hand as the pressed on through the dark and dank corridors. Eventually Clone Carson lead them up a set of stairs with a door at the top, naturally, John was the one to push everyone else aside and nudge it open shinning his light around to be sure there was no danger. When he was sure no one was on the other side to kill them - right away - he stepped in. However their peacefulness was short lived when bullets ran out around them, hitting something that cause sparks to fly.

Everyone ducked for cover in a flash and hid for shelter behind the equipment. Carson whipped around to see what was happening and in result he didn't move fast enough and a bullet whizzed straight through his hest, if he had been solid it would've killed him instantly. He swallowed and after getting over the initial shock went for cover behind the equipment with the team.

"I'm tired of gettin' shot at with our own guns!" John cried angrily as he returned fire.

"I'm generally not fond of it –" The clone said over his shoulder.

"Regardless o' the weapon." Carson finished settling down next to them.

"Exactly."

After a few more seconds John managed to bulls eye one of the men and being him down, not long after Ronon used his expertise to come out and shoot the other causing the heavy fire to some to a screeching halt.

Slowly John and the two Carson's came out from behind the equipment as Ronon and Rodney crept out from the stairwell. They held their weapons at the ready as they took position behind some of the equipment for safety, all except for Carson who remained in the open, if a bullet came for him it wasn't like he'd die.

Help! Is anyone there?" They heard from down the hall. "You must help us!"

"Ya hear that?" Carson asked as he took a few tentative steps forward.

"You bet." Ronon confirmed it wasn't just in his mind.

"Is that Halling?" Rodney inquired.

Without answering John lead the way down the hall nearly phasing through Carson along the way. "Halling!?" he called out.

"Colonel!" Halling cried out. "Through here!"

The team ran up to the bared door they saw at the end of the hall where Halling's face was peering through the bars. "Colonel Sheppard," Halling breathed. "It is very good to see you."

"Likewise, my friend." He said as Ronon pushed open the door to reveal the rest of the Athosians.

"Are you alright?" Both Carson's asked.

"We're fine, those of us that are left, Teyla said you would… come…" He found himself trailing off as he noticed the transparent and solid twins. "What –"

"It's a long story." John covered. "Look, do you know where Teyla is?"

"Michael has taken her," he sounded desperate as Rodney whirled around from his position as look out by the news. "You must go after her!"

"Okay, take your people," John said pointing down the hall. "We'll meet you in a little while."

Halling gave a short nod before turning and leading his people out. "Everyone, it's the time. Come! Gather your strength. Come through! Everyone!" They heard him call to them as the team ran down the hall.

They ran along the corridor for some time before they reached the end of the hallway and came to a very open lab. Clone Carson was breathing with exhaustion when they came to a stop in the room, Carson on the other hand was going as strong as ever, he found that as a 'ghost' he didn't take up any energy when he moved. So being the stronger one he was first to reach the people lying on the platforms.

"My God… I think they're dead!" he cried out waving for his clone to come over through the plastic which he was half sticking out of. "But I can't be sure."

Clone Carson laid his fingers on the man's neck. "They are…"

John and Ronon figured as much as they wandered to the middle of the room, where a table sat. Ronon picked up a syringe and examined it for a moment before squeezing it, causing liquid to come shooting out. "Sheppard." He showed the syringe to John.

Rodney shuffled over with the Carson's. "You think Teyla?" He fearfully asked.

"No I don't think so!" John said from across the lab. "And _you_ don't think so!"

The team flinched violently when wraith stunner blasts were fired down upon them from the upper levels of the complex. They ran for cover as a couple mercenaries ran down the stairs after them. The team tried to fight them off but they found that they were quickly outnumbered.

Rodney ceased his fire for a moment and pulled out his life signs detector, after a quick glance at it he looked over to John. "I don't mean to rush this, but I'm picking up an energy reading. Someone's firing up the ship!" He then continued to fire.

Carson felt useless, all he could do was stand there, the clone must have felt the same way before seeing that everyone else was preoccupied he bolted off, and Rodney noticed.

"Carson!? Carson!" He yelled after him.

"We'll be back." Carson said and chased after his clone, he didn't realize exactly what he was doing or where e was going until he turned a corner to see three people walking down the hall, Teyla between two men. The clone pulled out his gun and shot them in the back – several times.

She seemed shocked that the men who were holding her fell and she turned around. "Carson?" She asked dumbfounded and then noticed the transparent real Carson coming up behind him. "But… what…?" She took several steps back.

"I know," the clone said. "I – we're – the last people ya expected ta see." He reached out to her and she backed up further.

"It's a'right, we're here ta help ya." Carson said walking up to her and standing next to his clone.

"It's not possible." She said fearfully shaking her head.

"No," Carson continued. "It is, ya have ta trust us but we – we don't have time ta explain. Colonel Sheppard an' the others are waitin' back at the lab, we have ta go now. Yeah have ta trust us."

She paused and looked into their eyes in the trusting way she always did. "I do… but I can't leave."

"Why?" The clone asked.

"Kanaan," she said desperately looking between them. "The father of my son, he is still here. I am not leaving without him!"

"There's no time." Clone Carson said as he took hold of her wrist and tried to lead her away.

"Quite correct."

The three turned sharply to see Michael standing behind them. The clone stepped ahead of Teyla and brought his pistol up and pointed it at Michael.

"You should have run when you had the chance, but you let your feelings get in the way." He noticed the transparent Carson behind them. "Oh, would you look at this, it seems you're not as original as I thought you were." He said smiling bitterly at the clone.

"Stay back, I'm warnin' you." He warned.

"Shoot him, Carson, shoot him now!"

Michael stared into his icy blue eyes as Carson's hand began to tremble as he held onto the pistol.

"What's the matter?" Carson asked stepping forward wishing he could touch the gun, rip it out of his clone's hands and shoot him himself. "Shoot him!"

"He doesn't want to." Michael explained. "Or to be more precise he'd like nothing more, but like all my creations he is open to my influence."

He snarled as he tried to pull the trigger over and over again but failed repeatedly.

"Carson." Teyla pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Teyla."

Not being able to take it any further Teyla lunges forward for his pistol but before she can do anything Michael raised his stunner to her and she froze in her tracks.

"You don't look well Doctor, you should have stayed with me. I'd give you an injection but I don't have any on me. Now I must inquire," he turned his yellow eyes over to the other Carson. "As to how you got here."

Turning his cold stare back to the clone he smirked, Carson knew what was coming and he barley had time to cry out before reaching up with his free hand to his head. He would've dropped the gun if it hadn't been looped around his finger as he bent over in pain.

"Carson?" Teyla cried as she tried to aid him but her movements were limited by the stunner on her, she had taken a stunner hit before but with the baby and their current situation getting hit wouldn't be the best thing.

Carson knew what was happening to his clone he experienced it himself when he was captured by him and he knew it wasn't pleasant. Michael was invading his mind. He probably had such easy access from the time he spent as his prisoner. The mind probe was over as soon as it had begun, it didn't take long for him to gather the information he needed. Slowly Carson straightened, still clutching his head

"Ah… I see, hm, it's not a wonder your so called scientist hasn't learned how to merge you yet. Hm, anyway, you've served your purpose." Just like that Michael turned his stunner on the clone and fired, he gasped in pain and crumpled to the floor, his gun falling along side him.

"Carson!" Teyla cried and tried to once again get to his side.

"Now its time to go."

"Teyla!" Carson cried as he tried to get her back, only succeeded in phasing through her arm.

"Go, Carson!"

"I'm not leavin' ya."

"Go! I will be okay, I can not allow you to leave him there alone and vulnerable, you must go back and gather the team!" She shouted as Michael dragged her away.

Carson swallowed and looked back to his clone still crumpled on the floor. "Right…" he breathed.


	9. What's Happening to Us?

**AN:**Hey guys, this will be my last chapter until the new year and probably a bit after. I'm going away to Florida for a couple weeks so I won't be able to do any work (or any work that I can post online) during that time. I promise I'll put one up as soon as I can when I get back just until then have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, or whatever you happen to celebrate!

What's Happening to Us?

Carson pounded through the hallway back the way he had come, every fiber in his being told him to go after Teyla but he had to keep reminding himself that even though they could see him now it didn't mean he was any more use. So after quickly looking over his clone he was forced to get up and return to the team. It was odd feeling as he made his way back; it was like he knew this place, even though he was sure he didn't. It was like he was having déjà.

Making the last turn he saw that the small battle his companions were engaged in when he left was now over and they were heading in his own direction. "Carson!" Rodney, who was leading the way, called out. "What happened? Where'd you two go?"

"C'mon, this way!" Carson yelled, not having the time to explain now. If some of Michael's hybrids came across his clone lying on the floor… well, he didn't want to know what would happen to him.

The team followed him through the halls as he ran flawlessly easily passing through rubble and obstacles everyone else had to jump over or dodge. Since the run wasn't particularly long they made it there within minutes and once again Carson was shocked he made it there without a second thought about the route.

Right near the two guards his clone shot earlier was the clone, still unconscious. "He was stunned, by Michael." Carson explained. "I did all I could but… well, ye know."

They leaned over the prone figure of their friend and checked him over as Ronon went off and disarmed the hybrids that were lying nearby. When he returned he joined John and Rodney in looking him over, it was just as Carson said, he was stunned and nothing more.

"I saw Teyla." Carson said as they tried to awaken the unconscious clone, everyone's faces snapped up.

"How is she?"

"She's a'right, but – "

"Wha' 'appened?"

The group looked down to see Clone Carson beginning to regain consciousness. He seemed confused and was lagging but other then that, fine.

"You ran off!" Rodney scolded as he helped him stand up but before they could do anything more they heard a loud roar from somewhere outside the facility.

Ronon rose his eyebrows and looked up. "What the hell is that?"

"It's the ship!" Rodney cried and pulled Carson up the rest of the way, Ronon being the strongest there took over once the doctor was on his feet and slung one of his arms around him to help him along.

Ronon and Carson were a little behind the group as they ran along but they managed to keep up as they flew down the hallways and flights of stairs. In seemingly record time John shoved open a door just in time for them all to see Michael's ship lift off and go from sight.

"Damn…" John breathed as they watched it fly away from them. It was impossible to go after them now. Michael was here and so was Teyla and once again they failed to bring her home.

"We'll get 'um next time." Ronon said from the back.

"We don't know he took her." John said firmly he could tell they didn't believe him and he didn't believe it either really.

The silence between them all was deafening and it only took Carson to notice his clone's knees begin to give way as he began to collapse. Ronon use his other hand to ease him down to the ground, he mumbled a thank you. "We should get back ta Atlantis." Carson said as he kneeled down beside Ronon and his clone. "He's not lookin' to good."

John turned around and looked down, now Rodney was standing beside them, all the focus was on the rapidly weakening clone. "Yeah… yeah alright. Rodney, take him back, me and Ronon'll stay and have a look around." He said roughly as they all helped Clone Carson to his feet and head back down the way they came.

Ronon carefully passed Clone Carson off to Rodney and they made their way down the hallway which they came from. Carson followed them close behind in care something changed in his clone's condition, sure he wouldn't be much help but he could coach Rodney along should something happen.

It took some time to make it back to the gate since Carson was still weak but as they moved along it seemed he was getting better. Rodney wasn't sure if that was because he was trying to act tough and be strong or if he really was feeling better, sometimes it was hard to tell with him. He even a few times tried to push away and refuse the help he obviously needed, the original Carson was right, doctors really do make the worst patients.

When they managed to make it through the complex and to the gate they found Keller and Sam already waiting for them with a stretcher ready. They practically drug the clone through as he protested and claimed he could walk on his own.

"How is he?" Jennifer cried as she and a few of her nurses rolled the stretcher over and they helped Clone Carson a top it.

"Hot to good." Carson said as his doctoring nature took over. "Rodney helped me check him over, his heart rate has sped up and he's havin' some trouble breathin', also he's havin' stomach and chest pains."

She nodded and pushed him into the med bay. "'M doin' jus' fine…" Clone Carson mumbled on the stretcher despite the obvious pain he was in.

"Don't be an idiot." Rodney scolded.

"I'll get him stable." She gave Rodney a gentle nudge toward the door. "Why don't you go rest, that's what he'll be doing for a while." She glanced sadly back at Clone Carson lying on the bed.

The scientist reluctantly nodded as he took one last glance at Clone Carson who was still tense from the pain he was in.

Carson and Rodney walked down the halls of Atlantis aimlessly, they couldn't sleep, Carson couldn't even sleep. They were silent until a thought occurred in Rodney's head, he turned to look at Carson with a furrowed brow. "Uh, hey, Carson, before when you said you found Teyla you were gonna say something else… what was that?"

"Oh, it's nothin', just somethin' Michael said, forget it."

"No, I won't you thought it was important enough to bring up, what was it?"

"He said… he said it's a wonder ya haven't figured somethin' out yet."

Rodney was now intrigued, not only because Michael insulted him but because there was something here he missed. Michael was many things but he wasn't about to give them useless information by means of pointless lies. "What exactly did he say?"

Carson thought back for a moment. "He said it was a wonder ya haven't learned how ta merge us yet."

Rodney stared at the floor tiles in deep thought as they walked for a few seconds before he stopped in his tracks. "Merge?"

"Aye, that's what he said."

He paused for another few seconds. "Oh, damn, you're kidding me."

"What?"

Rodney didn't answer at that moment he bolted off in the direction of his lab. Carson was frozen in confusion for a moment before he followed, passing through people as he went, no matter how awkward it looked and felt. "Rodney! What's goin' on?"

He didn't respond he just continued to run on.

"Tell me! I've got an inklin' it has somethin' ta do with me in which case I should know!"

Rodney didn't speak again until they returned to his lab, when Carson fazed through the door his friend was already busying himself poking around through boxes of strange equipment. "Rodney, tell me, what the bloody hell is goin' on? I know you have somethin' cookin' up in that brain of yours and I deserve ta know what it is."

"You're right…" Rodney said a little distractedly as he picked up an object about the size of a softball from a box. "You do." And he fiddled with the object.

"… So? What it is?"

"Michael said something about merging right? Well, think about it, the clone is you Michael made a perfect copy down to the last thing. You might've notice lately it's like you're in his head and vice versa. Hell, we've all noticed you've been finishing each other sentencing walking and moving in cadence you're worse then newly weds. You're essentially the exact same person."

"Where're ya goin' with this?" Carson asked even though he had a pretty good idea.

"As you know I have access to… most of the technology the Ancients left here in this lab in particular. Now there was a machine we didn't know what it was for or why the Ancients made it, I knew it had something to do with the astral projection machine but we weren't sure what it did… now I think I know."

"Think?"

"It allows an astral form to enter its body or another's body when there's already a mind inside of it. We don't know why it was made or what it would be used for but I think… I think I can alter it enough to sort of… well, what Michael said, merge your minds."

Carson's transparent face paled. "Rodney, that doesn't sound safe."

"I'm not sure it is."

"That's comfortin'."

"But you're the same person if I merge your minds it's not like there's going to be two different people fighting for control, if I do this right then you'll be working as a single mind, you'll be so in sync with one another you won't even notice. It's uh…" Rodney struggled for a way he could say it in simple terms. "Okay uh, think of it this way if you have a strawberry and a grape and you smash them together with a hammer you can still tell the purple from the red, right?"

Carson nodded and rubbed his face. "Aye." He moaned.

"But if I have two grapes and I smash them together you can't tell what grape came from what grape, right?"

Carson nodded. "Aye, I understand what you're sayin' it's just… what if this doesn't work?"

Rodney paused and stared at the machine in his hands. "If it doesn't work… I could… possibly kill one of you."

Carson looked up at him. "What?"

"You two appear to be perfectly similar but you might not be, Michael may have had one mistake and that one mistake could cause you minds to fight no matter how much you won't want them to. It's like someone rejecting blood, and as much as I hate to say it… you have the more chance of dying since it's his body. However you did enter his body before and sure he rejected you when he woke up but you didn't have science on your side then, now you do."

"What about our experiences, ya have ta admit, we've have quite a different life these past couple years."

"That won't matter, you're memories would smush, it might take a while to get used too but eventually you'd have the memories of both you and the clone. You'd be each other, there would be no you or him anymore… just… Carson."

"What about his body? It's breakin' down."

"If I do this and I do it right we might be able to give him more time, maybe another two days." He said bringing the object over to the table and setting it down carefully. "But if we don't figure out that serum in time you'd be going into the stasis pod."

"I don't want ta, I'd rather die then go in that thing. What if I don't come out?"

"You will come out." Rodney said stepping up to him, Carson was sure if he could grip his shoulders he would have. "I'm not going to let you waste in there, we're not forgetting about you… and I'm not going to let you hang around out here and die on me… you did that once and I'm not letting it happen again."

"I appreciate the concern Rodney… but it appears I'm stuck here. I'm not sure how much longer I can last without goin' crazy in my current state, but the thought of goin' in one of those pods terrifies me. If he goes in a pod before we do this… mergin' thing, then I might be stuck like this for months… years even and I can't do it… you don't know what it's like ta not be able to touch anythin', affect anythin' around ya. Sure ya can hear me now and that adds some comfort… but not as much as I'd like."

"Then let me merge the two of you, let me do it and you can be one Carson again for a couple days, you can help Jennifer on the serum for a couple more days before we put you in a stasis pod. And trust me, I'm not going to let you sit in there for years."

"Even if takin' me out results in me dyin'? Could ya live through that again?"

For Rodney time froze, he didn't know if he could do that but for Carson's sake he could. "Yeah, it's like pulling the plug on life support, right? I could do that, if that's what you want, if you don't wanna be in there for all eternity… I'll pull the plug." He looked almost close to tears.

"Right." Carson said backing away to the door. "I'll go alert Dr. Keller of our plan then… talk to my clone though I think I know what his answer would be." He offered a tony smirk.

"Yeah, yeah you go do that." Rodney said watching him disappear through the door. "I'll work on this…" He mumbled turning his attention back to the small machine on the table.


	10. Solutions

**AN: **When watching the new episode in the hotel room last friday while half of my mind remained completely baffled by the episode (until the end wrapped things up in a nice sized package) the other half couldn't help but think, damn, the Wraith make hot goth. Now this just might just be my gothy tendencies but I found him attractive. I don't normally find Wraith attractive (certainly not Todd althought I did think he was kinda hot as Halling) but this was different. Or, this could just be cause Ronon wasn't there and Carson wasn't and John was... well a bit of a loser so I was going through fangirl withdrawal but... I dunno damn.

But, anyway, on with the chapter (or not) I'm writing this while I'm in Florida on my sisters laptop. I saw the new episode and I just had to write this chapter vacation or no vacation. It's the final one by the way, I had a lot of fun writing this story and thanks guys for all your reviews and stuff they're what keep me going. Next story will be out within a week probably, maybe two. It'll be primarily Carson whump, Ronon and John too maybe even Rodney if the mood strikes me. Well... probably everyone'll be whumped to some extent.

I'm really done now, thanks for everything and I'll see ya in my next story hopefully!

Solution

Carson stood at the machine with Rodney, John and Ronon beside him as Jennifer wheeled clone Carson into the room with Sam. Everyone was attempting to have looks of optimism but no one save for the Carson's seemed to be pulling it off to well. Rodney turned to look at his still transparent friend standing beside him, the smile on his face wasn't large but it was enough to tell Rodney that Carson wasn't as nervous as he should be.

"How do you do it?" Rodney mumbled.

"What?" Carson asked smile fading into a look of confusion.

"Be so... happy and ready. In don't even know if this'll work and I could very well kill you rather then save you." Rodney shifted as he glanced around at the machine. "I wish I had just a little more time to test it, make sure it works."

"It works," Carson said causing Rodney to raise his eyebrow at him. "And if it doesn't ya tried, I'm glad ya tried, and now this time at least I can say goodbye before my possible death." Before Rodney could protest more to the death part Carson began again. "I lived for a year without any o' ye bein' able ta see me, or hear me and I know that's probably not as bad as what my clone went through but it was still bloody awful. Ye saved me from that. I got a few days here able ta talk to ye. Even if the worst possible thing happens, remember that wee bit."

Rodney nodded, "yeah... I'll remember that. So," he said in a stronger voice. "If you could just stand over there," he motioned to the spot next to the clone under a large panel. "We can start this before... we can start this. And it's probably best if you weren't in the chair... I know it'll probably be pretty taxing to stand but the chair would only do more harm them good in this... we don't need you fusing with the chair."

John furrowed his brow. "Could that actually happen?"

Rodney shrugged. "I have no idea with this thing, but better be safe then sorry."

He nodded and accepted that as a suitable answer.

"Thank ya," clone Carson said standing up from his wheel chair and allowing Jeniffer to roll it away. "For everythin' ya did for me, even though I'm not the real Carson."

"You're realer then I am." Carson smirked motioning vaguely to his transparent state.

"No matter what happens." Rodney said with his back to them and facing the control panel of the machine. "One of you will be coming out... I just don't know which one."

"Or it could be both of us." Carson said keeping with the optimism.

"Or it could be that." Rodney confirmed. "Are you both ready?"

"Aye." they answered simultaneously.

"Right." He said stealing a glance at the others who stood near the door, they were all fidgeting and looked like they wanted to say something, probably a goodbye to Carson as the odds of this actually working weren't exactly in his favor but they stood reluctant. None of them wanted to say their goodbyes to either of them.

Rodney closed his eyes and pulled the lever he could hear the machine power to life and he cringed as the immense heat radiating off it warmed his back. As he turned around he found he had to shield his eyes from the brilliant light and a new worry came into play as he watched the various neon colors dance around before his eyes and eventually settle on blinding white. If the machine didn't kill him, or them, then the heat and light surly would've done some damage. He tried to think positively like Carson would've if he could as he waited. The machine only took a few seconds to work but it seemed like ages before the light faded and there was only a single Carson.

No one moved, no one said a word as they stood in the room, the only sound was the gentle hum of the machine dying down now that it had finished its task. Carson stood in the center of the panel with a far off look in his eyes. He swayed where he stood and for a moment Rodney wondered if the machine had done something, caused some sort of brain damage. Damn! He knew he should've tested it more first, but Carson had been so insistent, he didn't want to go back to floating around Atlantis like... like a ghost.

"Doc?" Ronon said being the first to speak.

Carson turned his head toward him but not long after his blue eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed forward. Being too far away to do much of anything the team rushed to his side. Almost everyone was baffled at what to do save for Jennifer who was busy checking his vitals as she called for a stretcher on her headset.

"You think he's okay?" Sam breathed pushing some blonde locks behind her ear.

Rodney swallowed a lump in his throat. "Honestly? I have no idea."

* * *

It was some time before Keller stepped out of the infirmary to meet the team. her face was blank, neither an expression of happiness nor was it a one of sadness. That was good on some degree. "He's sleeping now, everything seems to be fine. All his vitals are working as they should be, I took some blood samples and ran a few tests but the results won't be back for a bit. However from what I did see his cells are breaking down slower, he had at least another two days before he has to go into the statis pod."

"Brain damage? Do we know which one he is? Is he both?" Rodney asked hurriedly.

She shrugged. "It's impossible to tell until he wakes up or the tests come back and the tests won't be back for a little while. I think he'll wake up before then. You can go in and see him now. I think he'll want some friendly faces around." She smiled sadly knowing she wasn't necessarily one of those friendly faces. Carson was working with John, Ronon and Rodney long before she came along. As she stayed on the outskirts of the men bay she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder.

"I think he'd be happy to see your face as well, Doctor." She said with a soft smile and the older woman lead her to the rest of the team. "You're part of this team, you have been for some time now. It's only fitting you be there."

"I'm also his doctor."

Sam grinned. "And that."

The pair walked over to the bed where he lay silently and took a couple seats next to him. Jennifer knew she had other patients but there were nurses on duty and Carson was the most serious case they had at the moment so she stayed and allowed her eyes to drift to the men and woman around her. Ronon was sitting on a nearby bed with John on the chair below him, Rodney was next to Carson's bed staring at his closed eyes willing them to open and as what exactly he was doing staring at him like that. Sam was at the foot of the bed with a soft look in her eyes, she hadn't known the Scottish Doctor long, actually she met him when the expedition began back in Antarctica but she hadn't seen him much since.

They stood by his side in almost complete silence for only a half hour, no one had said anything or moved from their current position. Except for Jennifer who had gotten up to check on another patient after getting a call from a nurse on her when that half hour was up the first signs of his waking came into view by Rodney who saw first because he was the closest one.

"Hey, uh, guys," he said when he first noticed the twitch of Carson's hand. "I think he's waking up!" Rodney called out looking around to his friends.

Immediately everyone was at his side and standing over him. "Come on, Carson." Jeniffer said as she looked at the monitors around the bed. "Wake up for us... come on."

"You can do it, Doc..." John mumbled under his breath.

It was obvious he was fighting to wake up, but it was another few minutes before they said his eyelids peel open and blue eyes shine through. He was a little delirious and he murmured a few things the team didn't understand before Rodney tried to break him out of his dream.

"Hey, Carson, it's us, back on Atlantis now." Rodney was the only one who recognized the names he had given, his older brothers, he must've been dreaming about being back in Scotland. Rodney almost hated to wake him from what was probably a nice dream but he needed to return to world of the living now. "Come on, look at me."

"R'dney?"

Deja'vu was settling in for the scientist now, this was the first time Carson had woken up like that in the past few days. "Yeah, it's me, John's here and Ronon and Jennifer and Sam too... do you remember them?"

Carson blinked and rolled his head away from Rodney to see the rest of the people standing around them. It seemed to take a moment but he eventually gave them a small smile. "Hey..." he whispered, they weren't sure if he recognized any of them as his eyes still seemed unfocused but they all returned the smile none the less.

"How you feeling, buddy?" John asked.

Carson thought about it only to wince. "Head... hurts."

Rodney nodded, he figured there would be some serious headaches after the machine did it's work, in fact e wouldn't be surprised if they all sustained some massive headache later.

"Carson? It's Doctor Keller," Jennifer said as she walked closer to his head. "I need you to do something for me, you're a doctor, you know I have to do this. Can you tell me your full name?"

"Carson..." He took a deep breath. "Carson Ian Beckett... MD." He added with a faint smile.

"When were you born?"

Knowing he had to answer the questions he sighed and thought for a moment. "January fifth... 1969."

John smile. "Hey thats -" everyone looked at him and his exclamation suddenly became far less important. "Nevermind."

"The same month and day as mine." Carson finished with the smile still in place, it seemed as though he was beginning to wake up more now. "'Cept you're a wee bit older now, aren't ye?"

"Hey," John interjected. "How do you -"

Carson cut him off again. "I've seen your medical records, lad, I know everythin'."

"That's not creepy, not at all." John said crossing him arms and exchanging a look with Ronon who was obviously thinking the same thing.

Jennifer ceased from asking anymore questions, if he was able to remember John's medical records then chances are he remembered the date and who was president. She gave a smile but then it quickly disappeared as the crucial question came up, which Carson was he? So far he had given answers and responses that both Carson's would know. "Okay, I'm going to have to ask you some more questions, I think its safe to say you didn't suffer any brain injury during your ordeal, however, I have to ask... what have you been doing the past year or two?"

Everyone was silent and they turned their attention to him. Carson blink slowly and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers in deep thought. "Ah... I... I dunno. I really don't," he looked up to everyone with a pained expression. "I remember my first two or so years on Atlantis perfectly and everythin' before that med. school, growin' up in Scotland, everythin'... but after its all jumbled..."

Rodney seemed to be the only one who found this to be excellent news. "Yes!" He cried out causing everyone to jump.

Now everyone was looking at him. "How is that good?" Carson asked. "I don't even remember what I had for breakfast."

"But that means everything went how it was supposed to!" He said not trying to suppress the large grin spreading across his face. "If it went wrong you should only have the memories of well one of... you but it went good."

"But I don't have memories o' either."

"Give it time." Samatha said understanding the entire process of the machine and what happened to him. "You just woke up soon you'll start to remember."

"I hope," he sighed leaning back into the pile of pillows behind him. "So far, this is very disturbin' I know whats happenin' I know the year and everythin' but for the life of me I don't know what I did for the last two years of me life. I know I existed... somewhere but its all a blur. Like I had one to many."

"It's alright," Rodney said. "Give it a couple hours." He couldn't explain the relief he was feeling, it worked, the machine did what it was supposed to do and merged their minds. Now all they had to do was wait and see if there were any seems. If there were then Carson would be very confused and maybe have some permanent side effects similar to a split personality however different since both personalities would be exactly the same. It would be like talking to him one minute and then the next he not remembering the conversation and then suddenly remembering it again in a couple more minutes but not remembering not remembering. It would certainly be confusing and maybe even put a toll on his medical career.

However if there were not any seems then both minds would be melded into one and he would simply have double memories from those two years of his life. That too would be confusing for him but over time he would learn to live with it. The next step after he sorted out his memories would have to be going home and telling him mother and siblings he was certainly not dead, that was for later on though.

"Why don't you rest Carson," Jennifer suggested. "I can give you something for your head if you like, and when you wake up your memories should be more intact then they are now."

He smiled and lowered himself in the bed. "That would be simply wonderful, lass, I could use somethin' right now."

She nodded and began preparing something to inject into his IV and within seconds his eyes were dropping. "Well that worked bloody fast." He sighed and shut his eyes.

"See you in a bit, Carson." Rodney mumbled as his friend dozed off.

"What do you think?" Sam asked when they were sure he was out cold.

Rodney shrugged. "Hope?" He guessed.

* * *

Hours went by and Rodney was getting worried that Carson would never wake up. he was the only one left still sitting by his side, Jennifer had other patients, Sam had duties to attend to as did John, and Ronon was having trouble sitting still for so long. However they all still popped in whenever they had the chance, Ronon the most Rodney noticed since he had no prerssing matters to attend to.

In fact, Ronon had left again barley five minutes ago when Rodney once again noticed Carson's eyes flutter open again. With lightening speed Rodney was at his side his laptop already closed and on the chair beside him. "Hey, you waking up?"

"I am now." Came the weak Scottish brogue from the bed.

Rodney smirked, "you were already waking up and you know it... how do you feel? Head still hurt?"

He nodded but quickly regretted the movement. "Aye, but a bit though."

He raised an eyebrow. "Right, do I have to ask you how old you are or how many brothers you have?"

"No..."

"How much do you remember?"

Carson moaned and shut his eyes, Rodney could see the headache was getting worse, he knew he should call Keller but he had to find out what Carson remembered. "I dunno... its confusin'. I remember everythin', I remember you almost dyin'."

"That's vague, I nearly die a lot."

"When ye decided havin' superpowers was a good idea." He smirked.

"Ah yes... that."

"Oh, and when we had those bloody awful hallucinations. I don't think I ever could forget that."

Rodney nodded, "Do you remember anything else? Something that wouldn't be your memory here on Atlantis for the past couple years?"

"Aye," Carson said without nodding. "I do... I... I remember bein' with Michael, God it was terrible, but they're my memories, I remember doin' it all, how can I remember bein' in two places at once? Both of them are real, I know they are."

"They both are real, the machine works, since he was your perfect clone your minds were able to merge together seamlessly." He grinned in relief as he spoke. "It'll be a little confusing for a while, but soon it'll just be like any other memory."

"So... so I'm both." He said. "That's weird. Since... I didn't have a body before and I was just a transparent... thing that means I'm usin' my body that Michael cloned from me and I merged with myself ta create me... Ach, I have a headache." He repeated.

"Yeah me too," he sighed rubbing his face. "I hate to kill the mood but as you probably already figured out your body is still breaking down... rapidly." He said earning a nod from Carson. "Though the machine did manage to give you a couple more days."

"Oh, lovely."

"You will have to go in the pod though."

"I know."

"And we'll get you out."

A pause. "I know."

"I'm gonna go get Jeniffer." He said getting up before patting the bed. "We'll figure out the serum you need."

Carson nodded. "I know you will."

* * *

**AN:**This used to be two parts, but I decided to merge it all into one since I wanted to get this done and start working on that other fic. Although, I might post an epilouge sorta thing, so keep an eye out for that as well as my next fic. Remember it'll have uber Carson whump so if you like that stop by.

By the way, OH MY GOD THE FINAL EPISDOE IS TOMOROW!!!! AAAH!!!! Okay, just had to get that outta my system.


	11. Epilouge

**AN:** Here's the epilogue I promised, I decided to put this up before I began the other story, but that one will be up in a couple days now that I have this up. I promise. I've already started on it.

Epilogue

Coming out of a stasis pod is an arduous task Carson realized, he was weak and tired though he had been sleeping for two months he found out it was wonderful catching up with all his old friends. He discovered Teyla was back and that she had the baby which he insisted on seeing the moment he was awake. She bought him by a little later that evening when he was having dinner with John, Rodney and Ronon. His response was then to give a squeal and as Rodney put it 'give meaningless Scottish gibberish'.

Before Keller had turned in for the night before dinner she told him to rest and take it easy, but the very next day he found himself restless and having the urge to get up and explore Atlantis once again. He suspected she didn't like him up and about so soon but she didn't say anything, or rather, she couldn't. When he woke up that morning after Rodney had found him on one of the balconies Teyla has called him, asking Rodney to come and hack into Jennifer's door, of course those weren't the exact words she used.

However when they got there they found her covered in tendrils of some sort, just another day on Atlantis. Carson immediately recalled what he had gone through with Michael and a situation similar to this one. He still found it rather disturbing he had two sets of memories but he was beginning to adjust to it.

However in the end they solved the problem as always and Jennifer was back with them once again. It wasn't until it was all over it hit Carson he would be returning to Earth, he wanted to, he wanted to go find his mother, his brothers and sisters and tell them he was s till alive. That he was still here, there was a mistake... but not for good. Atlantis was his home, he had accepted that, going back to Earth possibly for good would just be strange.

John was next to remember what would be happening to him and he wasn't going to stand it. The tall man was still in the infirmary but he wasn't gonna let Carson leave just like that, they had just got him back after all. So when he managed to get to talk to Woolsey one on one he bought the issue up.

"I know he'll be going back regardless, he had matters to settle back home." John said in a rough voice, he still wasn't nearly healed yet. "But does he have to stay on Earth? I mean, we could use him around Atlantis."

"His position has been filled by Dr. Keller, I'm sorry, Color Sheppard but there isn't a place for him here anymore. He's technically not a member of this expedition anymore – "

"Ah, wait, he never did die, or part of him never did. He just sorta hung around as an astral person or whatever for a little while, it was more like he was on leave." John said with a grin.

"His old position has been filled and with his condition – "

John once again didn't let him finish. "Which can be easily fixed and so far its not much of a problem, give him a shot once a week, not a big deal. However I get that Jennifer has his position, that's fine but you know, in the past Carson has made quite a few house calls off world."

"What are you suggesting, Colonel?"

"We could use a medical man on my team, Carson's proven himself in the field before." John said drawing out the last word and scratching the back of his neck.

"Dr. Beckett would not be a suitable member of your team," Woolsey shook his head and though John held more respect for him now then he did in the beginning of this whole thing he still didn't care for him too much. "He's a doctor, he has no field training, no weaponry, I'm not sure I'd trust him going off world that often."

"And Rodney is a suitable member? As I recall he's a doctor too, just not the kind that helps people… he got some basic training and bam he's good to go, Carson's been off world a number of times already and I would trust him and I know everyone else would."

Woolsey sighed and gave a small nod. "If Dr. Beckett can go through the basic training to make him suitable for the field I don't see any reason he shouldn't accompany you and your team, he is a talented doctor, I would hate to see him leave if he didn't have to. However he has to be cleared and he still has to return to Earth."

"I know, I know," John waved him off. "It'll be a few months before he could come but if he completes everything he has to he can, right?"

"If he completes everything he has to and if he wants to." He added.

"Yeah, yeah if he wants to. When does he have to go back to Earth again?"

"He's scheduled to leave tomorrow at three."

"Well, then, better tell him before he leaves."

Woolsey nodded. "I'll go tell him now," he said turning to the door.

"Ah, wait," John said with a smirk. "Before you do that I think there's something you have to tell me. You're preliminary report, how did that go again?" He asked knowing Woolsey's superiors had to of done one by now.

Woolsey turned again and slowly headed back to the bed ready to admit to Sheppard his ultimate defeat and confess his feelings of the job he currently found himself in.

* * *

Some hours later it was nearing dinner time once again, Rodney had just received the news that Carson could possibly be part of the team and was ecstatic about it. He was heading to the mess hall to find Carson now, he knew he'd be there picking up John or Ronon a decent dinner, the two had been in the infirmary enough when he was CMO what they liked and what they didn't.

When Rodney entered the mess hall he saw Carson in the line taking some jello and talking to Teyla who has a smile on her face. He ran up to them and skidded to a stop in front of them.

"You're going to be on the team? Why didn't you tell me that's amazing." Rodney half yelled a little angry at him and half couldn't contain his excitement.

Carson smiled lightly. "I still haven't made my decision."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Rodney pushed as he grabbed a tray of his own.

"Now, now, Rodney." Teyla interjected taking a second tray for Ronon as they began to leave the mess hall and make their way to the infirmary. "This is Carson's decision, I do not think it is fair to him for you to push the matter."

"I agree with Teyla." Carson grinned, it'd be nice to live in Atlantis again and be a member of the team but actually as a team member and going off world was foreign to him, he was a doctor, he belonged in the infirmary.

"Well of course you do." Rodney mumbled. "I'm just saying, it'd be nice to have you around again, that's all."

"Well thank ya for that, Rodney."

"He will be leaving tomorrow for Earth," Teyla pointed out. "He will have plenty of time to think it over."

"Aye, I will, I'll have almost two months."

"Two months?" Rodney complained. "Come on, by the time you get back we won't even be a team anymore we'll all be retired and old."

"It's only two months." Carson protested.

"But you were already in stasis for two months and then before that you had that whole thing and now two more months? Besides that basic training'll take a little while but that can all be done here."

"Rodney, you're beginnin' ta babble." Carson warned. "But even if I don't take the offer ta be on the team I've been thinkin' I could go stay off world maybe do somethin' about the Hoffan Plague, I was talkin' ta Teyla about it earlier."

"I think it would be a fantastic idea." She said.

Rodney grumbled as they entered the infirmary.

"Do you hear this?" Rodney cried as he entered the infirmary, seeing John and Ronon almost immediately.

Ronon still couldn't speak, not that he would have anyway, so he just raised a quizzical eyebrow. John on the other hand could speak very well and decided to ask Rodney what had his panties in a twist, and that's exactly how he worded it.

"Carson's thinking about not joining the team." He explained.

"Well, it's his decision, he can if he wants and he can't if he wants. No big deal, I just think he'd be an asset, I mean we get beat up off world enough… and on world apparently." He looked at Ronon and himself.

"Thank ye, John." Carson said taking a seat and handing John his meal as Teyla handed hers to Ronon who gave a curt nod as thanks. "And I'm still thinkin' about it, there's a chance I will and a chance I won't, you'll just have ta wait."

Rodney moaned and leaned back on a neighboring bed, he hated waiting.

As the friends slowly drifted off the topic of whether Carson would stay or not the Scot pondered his fate. He would miss this place, staying with them in the infirmary when they got injured, or vice versa. Over the years of knowing them like he did he had gotten close with everyone and really they were his best friends.

By the time their meal was over it was decided in his mind, he'd go for the field training, it wasn't hard, Rodney completed it in no time and if Rodney could he was certain he could. Besides, he'd gone off world before, he'd done things on this expedition he never thought he'd ever do or ever could do. Being in the field isn't so bad once you get used to it, and since he'd been there several times already he was already accustomed to the various situations they could get themselves in. Though he wouldn't tell Rodney just yet, no, he sort of enjoyed seeing him squirm. Call it payback for the sheepherder jokes and being a bad patient whenever he appeared in the infirmary.

Now that he was sure of his future on Atlantis all he had to do was go home and talk to his mother, tell her he was alive after all this time. That would be quite a blow, but he wouldn't worry about that just yet.


End file.
